Like I'm gonna lose you
by roger-that123
Summary: When tragedy strikes, do you try to save what you once had or do you let it all go. Hanna & Emily.
1. New Beginnings

**I don't own Pretty little liras, or the charters.**

'Say something' Hanna whispered with tears in her eyes, she looked over to her mom who smiled when they made eye contact. The blonde averted her eyes she didn't want to see what was hidden in her mother's eye. She waited for the screams that never came, she waited for the tears that were never shed. It was quiet, a little too quiet for Hanna's liking. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and saw it drop onto her thigh, she wiped at it until it absorbed into her pants.

'Hanna' Ashley said softly as she looked at the blonde in front of her. She waited for Hanna to look at her, and when she didn't she tilted her head slightly to see tears in her daughters eyes. 'Hanna' Hanna lifted her head up slightly to see the smile on her mother's face.

'What?' Hanna asked, she hated how thick her voice sounded. She was using every ounce of her will power not to break down.

'Hanna you've got nothing to be ashamed of' Ashley said taking the blondes hand in her own. 'I've had an idea ever since you were five when you tried to kiss Alyssa in day care and cried when she played with another child' they both chuckled at the memory. A few stray tears rolled down Hanna's cheeks. Ashley gently whipped them away with her fingers. 'I love you Hanna, nothing will ever change that. Weather you date girls or not' Hanna let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

'Spence?' Emily questioned as she looked over her notes. 'This doesn't make sense' she squinted slightly before mumbling the words on the paper.

'Em those aren't mine' Spencer replied looking up at the brunette through her eye lashes. 'Those are Hanna's, no wonder they don't make sense'

'Hey, they make perfect sense' Hanna argued as she snatched the paper out of Emily's hand and reading over it. Spencer rose her brow slightly as she noticed the puzzled look on the blonde's face. 'Well okay that part doesn't exactly make perfect sense' Hanna rolled her eyes when she noticed Spencer smirk and nod her head.

'So how'd it go with your mom?' Aria asked looking up at the blonde giving her a soft smile.

'Well I'm not bunking with any of you guys so it went fine'

'Well least your mom didn't cart your girlfriend off to juvie'

'Oh come on, your mom is totally cool about the whole girl on girl thing now' Hanna said smiling at the brunette. Emily playful rolled her eyes before smiling at the blonde.

'I'm going to go home, I need to sleep if I'm going to ace this algebra test tomorrow' Emily said as she packed up her books, paper and laptop. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow'

'You going to tell her?' Aria asked once Emily had left.

'No' Hanna replied blushing at the sudden question. 'Besides I'm not her type, have you seen Maya and Paige?'

'Wait you're into Emily?' Spencer questioned in shock.

'Oh please, are you blind?' Aria asked looking at the brunette in disbelief.

'We'll no'

'Hey Han, need a lift?' Emily said coming to a halt by the blonde. Hanna smiled as she looked at the taller girl.

'I'm not getting on your handle bars' Hanna chuckled when she saw Emily pout.

'Come on Han, we had so much fun last time'

'Em I have a skirt on everyone will see my underwear'

'Then get on the back pedals, are you really going to walk to school in those heals?'

'Point taken Fields' Hanna rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way over to the brunette. She could never say no to Emily, no matter how hard she tried. 'You better make this up to me' Hana said before wrapping her arms around Emily.

'I'll take you for dinner or a movie' Emily said with a chuckle.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking me on a date' Hanna chuckled. Emily fell silent. She'd wanted to ask Hanna on a date since she found out she was gay, but the girl's cockiness was killing her and considering how close they were right now. Emily figured it best too stay quiet for the remainder of the journey.

'Hanna! Emily!' Aria called as she saw the two outside school. They looked up to see the brunette coming towards then with Spencer in tow. 'Damn you guys were fast' Aria said with a smile.

'I know right, I was handing on for my life' Hanna nudging Emily on the shoulder softy and chuckling.

'You okay Em?' Spencer asked noticing the Latina hadn't said a word since they'd met up. Emily smiled and nodded at the group.

'I've got to go meet Paige for swimming, see you guys later?' the others nodded and watched as the Latina walked into the school and out of sight.

'What's up with Em?' Aria asked looking at the blonde in front of her. Hanna shrugged her shoulders, she was unsure whether or not her teasing had offended the other girl. With that the school bell run, they said goodbye to one another and headed to class.

'Are they a thing?' Hanna asked as she noticed Emily and Paige sitting at the opposite table. It had always boiled Hanna's blood to see Emily with someone else. If only she had the courage herself to do something about the feelings she had for the brunette. But alas each time she managed to get some shred of self-confidence someone else always managed to get in her way. First Maya and now Paige. This time Hanna was determined to get there first, perhaps she could stop Paige before things got to serious.

'Erm I don't know, I know they've been working together because the swim meet but other than that I'm not sure' Spencer said looking at the blonde in front of her.

'Ugh I'm so done with this' Hanna said getting up from her seat, as she did she noticed Emily stand up.

'Hanna what are you doing?' Aria asked giving the girl a puzzled look.

'Something I should have done months ago' she replied walking over to the two girls. Spencer and Aria looked at each other for a moment before turning to Emily and Hanna.

Emily had noticed Hanna watching her and Paige, they had made eye contact a couple of times, of which Emily had broken.

'Hey Han, haven't seen you since this morning' Emily said with a soft smile as she looked at the blonde. Emily noticed something in the girl's eyes she hadn't seen before.

'Shut up' Hanna said softly as she grabbed the front of Emily's swim jacket and pulling her into a kiss.


	2. You shouldnt have

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters.**

'Someone's happy' Ashley said when she noticed the smile on her daughters face. Hanna had been texting all evening, she had been bearing a smile that Ashley hadn't seen in a long time.

'Hmm yea' Hanna said as she bit her lip softly. 'I kissed Emily today' Hanna said blushing slightly.

'And how'd you feel?' Hanna couldn't stop the smile on her lips spreading. Ashely noticed the way hey eyes lit up at the mention.

'I can't believe how nervous I was about it all. She actually wants to be with me'

'I'm glad to see you finally happy, but its late so bed' Hanna rolled her eyes playfully, before getting up kissing her mom's cheek and making her way to her room.

'Goodnight, love you mom' Hanna called from the top of the stairs.

'Love you too' Ashley smiled to herself she'd never seen Hanna so happy. She hoped it would last not just for Hanna's sake but her own.

oooooo

'Happy nine month anniversary!' Aria exclaimed as she threw herself at the blonde. Hanna chuckled as she caught the smaller girl in her arms.

'I think that only works with Emily and Hanna' Spencer said with a chuckle. 'Never the less happy anniversary'

'Thanks guys. I haven't seen Emily this morning, she told me to wait here for her' Aria and Spencer exchanged knowing looks.

'Emily! Happy nine month anniversary!' Aria yelled again before throwing herself into the arms of the unexpected brunette.

'Thanks' Emily chuckled. She managed to stay on her feet as she hugged the smaller brunette.

'Hey, put her down' Hanna said smiling at them. 'Hey' Hanna said biting her lip slightly as she looked at Emily. Emily pulled the blonde towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

'Happy anniversary' Emily whispered as she rested their foreheads together. Hanna smiled softly before gently moving to kissing Emily's lips. Emily smiled into the kiss, she pulled Hanna closer to her for a moment before breaking the kiss.

'Happy anniversary' Hanna muttered back breathlessly.

'Sorry to interrupt' Spencer said as she looked at the others in front of her. 'There's a party at Noel Kahn's cabin tomorrow are you guys coming?' the others nodded their agreement. The bell rung, they all sighed before saying goodbye and heading to class.

oooooo

'Where's Hanna and Em?' Spencer asked when she noticed the small brunette sitting by herself hunched over a book.

'There not here' Aria said with a smile as she watched the taller girl sit down.

'What, no really' Spencer said with a smirk, her voice lased with sarcasm. Aria playfully rolled her eyes before shaking her head at the other girl.

'You're lucky I love you, cus I wouldn't take that crap from anyone else' Spencer smiled at her.

'No but really where are they?' Spencer asked.

'Hanna went to meet Emily after swim practice, so your guess is as good as mine' Aria said shrugging her shoulder softly.

oooooo

'Em, we can't do this here' Hanna breathed.

'Why?' Emily mumbled against Hanna's neck. 'There's no one around'

'Come on Em, you know we can't stop after a certain point. Besides we've got tonight' Hanna replied. Emily rolled her eyes playfully, before pulling away from the blonde.

'I guess I can wait' Emily said with a smirk on her lips.

'Come on I bet the others are wondering where we are' Hanna said with a smile, she extended her hand for Emily to take once she did they made their way to the courtyard.

'Where have you guys been?' Aria asked with a smirk.

'Making out in the locker room' the blonde replied in a flat tone, as she and Emily took their seats opposite the two girls.

'Hanna!' Spencer and Aria chuckled at Hanna's bluntness.

'What? They knew no point in hiding it' the blonde replied with a chuckle. Spencer and Aria looked at each, Aria nodded before turning back to the two.

'We got you guys something, for you anniversary' Aria said with a smile. She turned to Spencer who was practically inside her backpack. Spencer pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to the girls opposite them.

'When you guys said you hadn't planned anything, we went out and booked you a table at a restaurant and a room in a hotel' Spencer said with a soft smile.

'Guys you didn't have to do that' Hanna replied looking at them with a smile.

'I think the words you're looking for are thank you' Aria said with a smirk.

oooooo

'So what time is Hanna coming over?' Spencer asked as saw Emily enter her room. Emily jumped slightly at the sudden voice. 'Sorry' Spencer chuckled. 'Your mom let me in, she made me food' Spencer added lifting up a plate.

'She never tells me you're here' Emily replied shaking her head. 'What'd you say before?'

'Oh I asked when Hanna was getting here' Spencer repeated with a smile.

'Around sixish' Emily replied as she emptied of her swim bag into the hamper. 'But knowing Hanna, she'll get here when she's ready' Emily added with a chuckle.

'How are things with you guys?' Spencer asked as she closed the book she'd been reading. Emily bit her lip lightly and smiled.

'They're really good' Spencer smirked when she noticed the slight blush on the other girl's cheeks.

'You're disgusting'

'You asked' Emily pointed out.

'I didn't mean that' Emily rolled her eyes softly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the thought of the last nine months. 'You love her don't you?' Spencer smiled softly when she noticed the look on Emily's face. 'It's okay to admit it you know'

'I don't know if she feels the same way' Emily replied sadly.

'You're kidding right?' Emily frowned slightly as she looked at the brunette. 'I've seen the way she looks at you. I've never seen either of you so happy before. Not even when you were with Maya' Spencer stated.

'Thank you Mrs Fields but I'm not hungry' Spencer and Emily frowned at one another, they turned to see Aria entering the room. 'Your mom always tries to feed me' Aria said with a chuckle as she dropped down on Emily's bed.

'She cooks for an army' Emily replied looked over at the girl.

'So are you excited for a night of romance?' Aria asked with a smirk. 'I know Hanna is' she added with a wink, causing Emily to blush.

'What're you wearing tonight' Spencer asked looking over to the girls on the bed.

'I haven't thought about it' Emily replied. 'I was just going to throw something on'

'No, this needs to be planned' Aria said getting up from her position on the bed. She opened Emily's closet and started looking through the array of clothes. Spencer and Emily looked at each other as they watched the smaller girl rummage through Emily's things, she'd occasionally mutter the odd no before grabbing another item. 'Why is everything so...'

'Butch' Spencer replied, she regretted her answer when a floral pillow was thrown at her. 'Hey' Spencer chuckled as she caught the pillow.

'My clothes aren't butch' Aria looked over at the brunette on the bed.

'They are you just don't know it' Aria pulled out a black dress, she looked at it for a moment. 'Is this Hanna's?'

'No its mine' Aria and Spencer glanced at one another, confusion lacing there features. 'Hanna picked it'

'Oh' Spencer and Aria said in unison.

'You should wear it tonight' Aria said looking over it, Emily scrunched her face slightly. 'Don't make that face, you'll look hot, trust me. Hanna will want to rip your clothes off by the time I'm finished with you'

'Too much information, I don't need that mental image'

oooooo

Emily waited patiently outside the restaurant, she had their reservation in her bag and her phone in her hand. Hanna had told her to meet her there. Due to a hair malfunction, Hanna hadn't been ready when Emily went to pick her up. Emily smiled to herself when she noticed the blonde at the end of the parking lot, she slowly started to make her way towards the blonde. Hanna waved softly when she saw the other girl. Her eyes racked over Emily's body 'Damn' she thought.

'Hey' Emily said with a soft smile.

'Hey yourself' Hanna replied before gently kissing the other girls lips. 'I knew you'd look hot in that dress' Hanna added with a wink. Emily blushed softly under the blondes gaze.

'You look beautiful' Emily replied taking in the girls outfit. It was Hanna's turn to blush.

'Thanks. Come on I'm hungry' Hanna said pulling on Emily's hand like a small child. They made their way towards the restaurant entrance. Emily opened the door for the blonde who smiled.

'Damn I think I left my phone in the car' Hanna said as she rummage through her purse. 'Yea it's not here'

'Go, I'll get our table' Emily said before kissing the girls lips softly.

'I won't be long, I promise. I love you Em' Hanna and Emily stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving. 'I'm gonna go get my phone' Hanna said snapping out of her trance, she blushed furiously once she realised what she'd said. She begun to make her way back to her car when she heard Emily call her.

'Yea?' she turned looking at the brunette.

'I love you too' Hanna felt butterflies in her stomach, she bit her lip softly before turning her back to the other girl. She smiled to herself as she made her way across the parking lot.

Emily turned when she heard the sound of tires screeching against the pavement. Her blood ran cold as she saw the lifeless body of her girlfriend lying on the ground.

'Hanna' she breathed.


	3. This should never have happened

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters.**

'You told me you would help her! You said she would be okay! You fuckin lied to my face! You're supposed to help her! And now all you can say is that we need to wait around to see if she dies? How the fuck is that supposed to help her. Huh? How is that supposed to help us?'

'I'm sorry, but we've done all we can do for now. It's up to her now' the paramedic replied slightly taken aback by the young girls tone.

'Bullshit!'

'Em, leave it. People are looking' Spencer whispered harshly into the other girl's ear.

'I don't give a damn weather people are looking Spencer. All I care about is what these idiots are gonna do for my girlfriend'

'Yes okay, but how about we focus on you not being arrested. What good are you going to be too Hanna from behind six inches of glass? You need to be here if she wakes up'

'When…' Emily correctly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'What?' Spencer asked frowning at her.

'You said if, she will wake up, right?' Emily asked looking at the other girl. Spencer rubbed the girls arm gently in an attempt to comfort her.

'Have you spoken to Hanna's mom yet?' Aria asked as she walked over to the two girls.

'Yea, I called her. She said she was on her way' Spencer said giving the smaller girl a reassuring smile.

'Where is she? Is she okay?' they turned to see Ashley coming towards them, worry and panic evident in her eyes.

'She's okay, she's in a coma but she's okay' Spencer quickly added when she saw the look on Ashley's face. 'They won't let us in because we're not family'

'Hanna Marin's family' they turned to see a nurse looking at them with a soft smile.

'Yes, I'm her mother' Ashely breathed out. The nurse nodded her head softly.

'Hanna's in an induced coma, we're unsure when she'll come out of it. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's a case of waiting and seeing if her performance gets any better' Ashely nodded slightly.

'Can I see her?' Ashely asked looking at the nurse with pleading eyes.

'For now, only immediate family can see her' the nurse replied looking at the three girls.

'Emily's her girlfriend' Ashley pointed out, looking back at Emily. The nurse smiled softly.

'Okay she can go in too'

'Give Hanna our love' Aria said looking at the brunette. Spencer and Aria watched as Emily and Mrs Marin were taken down the corridor and out of site.

'Hey' Spencer said softly when she noticed tears in the smaller girl's eyes.

'This is my fault' Aria replied whipping a tear away. Spencer frowned at the smaller girl.

'It was my idea to get them the anniversary gift, wha-' Spencer wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her hair.

'Listen to me' Spencer said holding the girl close 'this is no one's fault but the drivers, he was driving way to fast and Hanna just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time'

oooooo

The nurse pulled the curtain open allowing Emily and Ashely near Hanna's bed. Emily felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at the blonde. She has wires all over her body, some of which lead to bags of different coloured liquid. Her arms were bruised along with her face, she had small plasters on her forehead, holding her stitches in place. Emily watched as Mrs Marin kissed Hanna's forehead and muttered sweet nothings, before sitting down and holding her hand.

'She can hear you' the nurse said looking at Ashley. 'Over the next few days I suggest you keep talking to her, it should help her come round'

'Talk to her?' Ashley questioned.

'Yea, just tell her about your day. That you love her and miss her. It'll all help' the nurse checked some of the machines before scribbling on a clipboard. 'I'll leave you guys to it' she said smiling at the two.

'I'm going to go get coffee, do you want on Emily?' Ashley frowned slightly as the brunette continued to stare at Hanna. 'Emily?' Ashley tried, touching the girls arm softly. Emily blinked and looked up at the women in front of her, she quickly brushed away a tear.

'Sorry' she replied with a soft smile. Ashley shook her head.

'I'm getting coffee do you want any?' Emily shook her head softly before looking back at the blonde on the bed. Ashley gently touched the girls shoulder before leaving the two.

'Hey Han' Emily breathed as she softly sat down on the bed. She gently picked up the girls hand and held it in hers. 'The doctors said that you can hear us' Emily added allowing a tear to roll down her cheeks. 'So if you can, just know I love you. And stay in there yea? Because we all need you. I need you' Emily breathed out heavily as she looked at the motionless blonde in front of her. Emily gently brushed her fingers over Hanna's stitches. 'They wanted to shave this part of your hair to get to the cut easier, but I wouldn't let me. I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I let them butcher your hair' Emily said with a slight smile. Emily looked down at their hands, Hanna's knuckles were cut and blistered. 'Oh Han, you're in such a bad way' she said nodding her head as she allowed more tears to flood. 'But I know you're going to be just fine. I'm going to be here waiting for you. I promise you'

'Em' Emily turned to see Ashley staring at her, a cup of coffee in each hand. Emily quickly whipped the tears from her eyes.

'Yea?' Emily replied, Mrs Marin sighed she sat down on the chair that was next to Hanna's bed.

'Aria and Spencer will be leaving soon, I think its best you go with them' Ashley said putting her hand on the girl's knee.

'But I want to be here when she wakes up' Emily said with a strained smile. Ashely sighed before looking at her daughter. They were silent for a moment, until Hanna's life support machine flat lined.


	4. Don't die on me

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters.**

 **I know its short but it really was the hardest chapter I had to write.**

'Can I get some help in here!' the nurse shouted out into the corridor as she pressed one of the buttons behind Hanna's bed. As if on cue a doctor quickly made his way into the room, he quickly checked over Hanna's vitals while other nurses entered the room. 'Hanna, Hanna can you hear me?' he said as he looked over the blonde. 'She's gone into full arrest, we need some respiratory help and epinephrine please'

'What's going on?' Emily asked, panic filling her as she looked at the lifeless body of her girlfriend. The doctor looked at her for a moment. He could see the worry in both women's eyes, he couldn't give them answers right now but he knew it best if they didn't see what was about to happen.

'Can someone please get Mrs Marin and Miss Fields out of the room' he smiled thankfully at a nurse before turning back to the blonde on the bed. 'Administering epinephrine' he shouted into the room. 'Come on, come on' he mumbled as he watched the monitors, he exhaled heavily as he looked down at the unresponsive blonde in front of him. 'No response, beginning concussions' he said as he looked over to the nurse who was struggling to get Emily and Ashley out of the way.

'Please Miss you have to wait outside' the nurse said as she attempted to push Emily out of the small hospital room. Emily pushed the nurse slightly as she tried to look over at the blonde on the bed. 'Miss please, let us do our job and help her' the nurse said as she finally managed to push the young girl out of the door.

'Mrs Marin' Spencer called as she and Aria ran towards the two. 'What's going on?' she asked, tears in her eyes when she spotted the tail end of the cart entering the small room.

'W-what's happening?' Aria asked, panic setting in her features as they heard the whistling of the defibrillator.

'Come on people' the doctor said as he took the paddles off a nurse. 'Clear!' he yelled before placing the pads onto Hanna's chest, he watched as her body jumped up off the bed and back down. They all paused for a moment and turned to the monitors in hope. 'No pulse! Again!' he yelled. Aria clung to Spencer as they listened on, sobs filled her body as the doctors continued to shout. 'Charging!' they heard a nurse shout.

'Clear!' he shouted once again before completing the motion. 'Come on Hanna' he grunted as they watched the monitors. He groaned as they continued to stay flat. 'No pulse!' Again!' Emily allowed the tears to flow as she listened on, _come on Hanna_ , she thought as she and Mrs Marin held each other.

'Clear!' he shouted 'Don't die on me Hanna' he said looking down at the blonde. His head shot up as a slow beep began to echo through the room. 'Pulse! We have a pulse!' he exclaimed as he handed the paddles back to the nurse before turning back to the blonde who breathed in sharply and opened her eyes.


	5. Take me home

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Good morning Miss and Mrs Marin' the doctor said with a soft smile as he walked into the room.

'I'm Doctor Morgan, but you can call me David. It's nice to see you awake today Hanna' Hanna smiled softly at her mom, she looked tired. The blonde guessed she'd been with her all night.

'It's nice to be awake' she replied with a chuckle.

'So how do you feel?' David asked looking up at the blonde.

'Like I've been hit by a car' she replied bluntly.

'Hanna' Ashley scolded softly, the doctor chuckled and looked up at the young girl.

'What? It's how I feel' the blonde replied looking at the older women.

'Not to worry Mrs Marin' the doctor said giving her a reassuring look. 'We'll get you some pain killers Han' Hanna smiled in appreciation.

'When can she come home?' Ashley asked looking up at the doctor.

'Once we've done all our checks and we've assessed Hanna's physical state then you can take her home' he replied with a reassuring smile. 'I'll be back in a moment' he said slipping outside the curtain.

'I can't wait to get out of here' Hanna stated as she squeezed her mom's hand softly. Ashely smiled at the young blonde. Before long the curtain was pulled back, and the doctor returned.

'Hanna' David said with a smile. 'Would you mind answering a few questions for me? It's just to test your memory'

'Sure, I don't think I've forgotten anything' Hanna replied with a soft smile.

'So who do you live with Hanna?'

'My mom' Ashley smiled softly.

'Great. You're doing just fine. Just a few more' the doctor said giving Hanna a smile 'And who are you dating at the moment?' Hanna frowned and looked over to her mom who smiled. Hanna shook her head as she wracked her brain.

'I-I don't know' Ashley touched her daughter's hand, trying to reassure the young girl.

'Not to worry' he said with a smile. 'Who would you say your friends are? Say the people you hang out with, go to school with etcetera'

'I, erm, I can't remember' Hanna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate. But there was nothing.

'Okay, do you know the date of today? Hanna shook her head. 'The month?'

'No, no I don't remember any of it' she replied her tone harsher then she meant it to be.

'Do you remember the accident?' Hanna shook her head slightly, a frown took over her features as she thought about what had happened. Nothing. She sighed softly before looking back up at the doctor. 'You did very well Hanna, do you mind if I talk to your mom for a moment?' David asked as he looked over to Mrs Marin.

'Yea sure' Ashley kissed the top of her daughters head before following the doctor into the hallway.

'Hanna is suffering from amnesia, her memory should come back with time'

'But what about my daughter?' David frowned and cocked his head to the side as he looked at the smaller women 'That girl lying in bed right now isn't my daughter. Where's the girl that left for school with her shoes in her hand, her bag on her shoulder and car keys between her teeth. The girl who cried the first time she kissed her girlfriend. Where's that girl?' David placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. He smiled softly at the smaller women.

'She may still be in there, but she may also be gone. I'm sorry Mrs Marin it's just a case of time right now. But for now just make sure that Hanna is comfortable, and she should begin to recover'

OOOOOO

'So she doesn't remember us?' Aria asked looking at the brunette from across the table.

'That's what her mom said' Emily replied looking at the two. 'She said she doesn't remember the last three years of her life' Emily added looking down at her hands.

'But it's only temporary' Spencer added when she noticed the sad look on Emily's face.

'You don't know that Spence, her mom said her memory could come back tomorrow or in a month or two years from now' Emily said looking at the two in front of her, she sighed softly before looking back down.

'When is she coming back to school?' Spencer asked looking at the brunette.

'I don't know. I'm going to see her after school. Mrs Marin said I could'

'Is she home yet?' Aria asked, she sighed when Emily shook her head.

'She's having her physical today. She may be able to come home after that' Emily replied. Spencer noticed Emily hadn't been herself since the accident. She placed her hands over the other girls clasped ones.

'She's going to be just fine' Spencer reassured the girl. Spencer gently reached up and whipped away the stray tear that had escaped the other girl's eye.

'She told me she loved me' Emily said with a weak smile.

000000

'Hey mom' Hanna said with a smile when she saw the older women coming towards her.

'Well it's nice to see you looking so well' Ashely said with a smile, before kissing the top of her head.

'I'm feeling better, they gave me some tablets for the pain and some cream for the swelling on my rips' Ashley smiled as she sat on Hanna's bed, she looked at the girl in the chair, she looked at little more like herself today. Some of the swelling had gone down around her cut and her bruises were near enough gone.

'Doctor Morgan said you should be able to come home today' Ashely stated with a smile.

'What really?'

'Yea he said there's no problems in your physical so you can come home' Ashley said brushing a few wisps of blonde hair out of her daughters face.

'Hi Hanna' they turned to see Doctor Morgan entering the room, clipboard in hand. 'I'm guessing by your smile you've been told the good news. You can go home' He said smiling at the blonde. 'Your mom just needs to sign the paper work' he added handing Ashely his clipboard and pen. 'You still need to come and have a couple of evaluations, but I'm sure your physio told you that?' Hanna nodded before turning to her mom, who smiled and handed back the clipboard.

'You ready?' Ashely asked as she stood up, looking at the blonde.

'Yea, take me home'


	6. Stay with me, please

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters.**

'I'm so glad I'm home' Hanna said as she sat at the kitchen counter, she watched her mom as she pottered around the kitchen, collecting things to make Hanna a hot chocolate.

'I'm glad to have you home' Ashley replied turning to her daughter. 'Why don't you go upstairs I'll bring these up' Hanna nodded softly before disappearing to her room. Ashley smiled to herself, she poured the milk and hot water into the cups before stirring them softly. She heard the soft click of the front door.

'Hello?' Ashley smiled when she spotted Emily walk into the kitchen. 'Hey Mrs Marin' Emily said with a soft smile.

'Hey Em, do you want some hot chocolate?' she asked pointing to the cups in front of her.

'Erm no thank you' Emily replied with a soft smile. 'How's Hanna?'

'She's different' Ashely replied looking up at the brunette.

'Different? How?' Emily questioned folding her arms over her chest.

'I'm not sure yet but she's just not the same Hanna. You can go up, she's in her room' Ashley said looking at the girl with a soft smile. Emily smiled softly before making her way up stairs and into the other girl's room.

'Hey Hanna' she frowned softly as she looked around the blondes room. Clothes, shoes and handbags were carelessly thrown around the room and there was no sight of the blonde. 'Hanna?' Emily called, she jumped softy when the blonde popped up from under her bed.

'Hey' Hanna replied, a smile on her lips.

'What are you doing?' Emily asked picking up a few items off the floor and placing them on the bed.

'I don't particularly like these clothes anymore, or the shoes like heels really?' Hanna frowned as she looked at the brunette in front of her. 'I must sound like a crazy person' Hanna added looking down at her hands.

'No I get it, you used to like this stuff, now you like different stuff. You're not crazy' Emily replied with a soft smile. 'What?'

'I don't even know your name and you're looking at me like that an-'

'Hi I'm Emily' Emily said with a smile, she extended her hand towards the other girl. Hanna smiled softly at the gestor.

'Hanna' the blonde replied with a smile, she shook Emily's hand softly before pulling away. 'What?' Hanna asked softly when she noticed the brunette staring at her.

'You're wearing my shirt' Emily replied. Hanna looked down and smiled.

'It was the only thing I liked, you can have it back when I've finished with it' Hanna replied playing with the hem.

'No, keep it. It looks good on you' Hanna muttered a small thanks before returning to her wardrobe, which was now empty. 'Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? You can pick?' Emily asked as she lay down on Hanna's bed. 'Unless you plan on walking around for the rest of your life in that shirt and those shorts' Emily replied with a smirk.

'Is that okay?' Hanna asked looking at the brunette in front of her.

'Why wouldn't it be' Emily asked with a frown. Hanna sighed as she sat on her bed.

'This just sucks' Hanna muttered as she looked down at her hands.

'What?' Emily asked softly as she looked up at the blonde.

'This' Hanna muttered softly as a small tear rolled down her cheek. 'You're being so nice to me and I don't even know who you are' Emily sighed softly before gently reaching up and whipping the blondes tear away.

'its okay' Emily replied softly. 'You're going to just fine' she added with a soft smile.

'Am I?' Hanna questioned as she looked at the other girl. 'Just look around you. It's like I've walked into someone else's life. I feel so damn lost' Hanna added as she looked at the pile of clothes on her bed. 'What kinda person was I?'

'You are going to be just fine' Emily replied as she took Hanna's hand in her own.

'You're sweet' Hanna added as she looked down at the other girl. Hanna chuckled when she noticed the slight blush on Emily cheeks. 'You don't take complements very well do you?' Emily smiled bashfully.

'Not really' Emily said with a smile. 'I'm gonna go home soon, is that okay?'

'Can you stay?' Hanna asked softly as she looked at the other girl.

'Sure' Emily whispered softly.

000000

Emily smiled softly as she gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. She stopped for a moment when Hanna stirred

'I'll be leaving soon' Emily whispered when she noticed Mrs Marin standing by the door.

'Don't worry about it' she replied giving the girl a smile. 'That's the first time she's managed to sleep since the accident' Emily nodded before turning back to the blonde. Emily smiled at the other girl before turning back to Mrs Marin.

'We were just talking and I didn't wanna wake her' Ashley smiled softly as she watched the two.

'It's okay, you can stay the night' Emily smiled as Mrs Marin gently pulled a blanket up over the two. 'Sleep well' Ashely muttered softly before kissing the top of Emily's head. Emily looked down at the blonde, she could feel the steady pattern of her breathing. Everything felt so normal yet so different at the same time. Emily wondered if she'd ever get back the girl she loved or if she'd have to let it all go.


	7. She's still Hanna

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

Hanna smiled softly at the brunette wrapped in a blanket next to her, she looked so peaceful and content. Hanna lay down against her pillows, she sighed in contentment at the warmth they gave.

'Hmm morning' Emily mumbled as she slide her arm around the blonde. Hanna relaxed into the brunette. Something about the way Emily held her felt so familiar, like meeting an old childhood friend for the first time after several years, or a relative you once knew.

'Morning' Hanna whispered back. Emily smiled and sighed as she cuddled closer into the blonde. 'This is nice' Hanna added she frowned when she felt the brunette pull away from her.

'Sorry' Emily mumbled as she sat up on Hanna's bed.

'Hey' Hanna softly 'What just happened?' Hanna asked looking up at the other girl.

'Nothing, I've gotta get to school I'm already late' Emily replied getting up and leaving for the bathroom. Hanna sighed and shook her head before stretching and pulling the sheets up to her face.

'You have a good shower?' Hanna asked when Emily came back into the room.

'Yea' Emily replied with a smile. 'Do you want to go for one?' Hanna shook her head.

'I'm comfy' Emily chuckled at the other girl. 'What?' Hanna asked with a smile.

'Nothing. But I've got to go to school. I'll be over afterwards' Emily playfully rolled her eyes at the small pout that appeared on the girls lips. 'Later yea' Emily said as she leaned down and kissed the blondes lips. Hanna pulled away slightly, her eyes wide as she looked at the other girl. 'I erm I didn't mean to do that' Emily quickly added.

'It's okay really' Hanna replied, she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she continued to look at the other girl.

'Erm bye' Emily

000000

'You kissed her?' Spencer exclaimed looking across at the brunette.

'Yea-sorta-kinda-yea' Emily said burying her face in her hands.

'Did she kiss you back?' Aria asked. Spencer and Emily stared at the smaller girl. 'What? You were thinking it' Aria added giving Spencer a knowing look. Spencer chuckled softly before turning back to the girl opposite them.

'So did she?' Spencer asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

'No' Emily replied bluntly. 'She pulled away and looked at me like I'd just killed a puppy or something'

'Come on Em, I'm sure it wasn't that bad' Aria said with a soft smile.

'I kissed a girl who doesn't remember me, herself, or our previous nine month relationship'

'Okay well when you put it like that' Aria replied rolling her eyes as she did so.

000000

'Mom?' Hanna questioned as she looked across the table to the older women. Ashley looked up at the younger girl, asking her to continue. 'You know before the accident' Ashely nodded but stayed silent allowing the younger girl to talk. 'Was Emily just a friend?'

'You and Emily have always been good friends' Ashley replied giving the girl a small smile.

'Yea I guessed. But was she just my friend or was she more than that?' Ashley exhaled slowly as she looked at the blonde.

'Hanna' Ashley begun.

'She kissed me' Hanna said bluntly. 'And it felt like such a normal thing to do and I don't know why' Hanna added softly, she looked down at her hands for a moment. 'Was she my girlfriend?' Hanna asked, she felt tears well in her eyes, she looked up at her mom who simply nodded.

'You were together nine months' Hanna allowed the tears to flow, she tried to contain the sob that had built in her chest but failed. It wreaked through her body till the point she could no longer breathe.

000000

'Like she's sweet and everything, but I don't know her' Hanna said looking over to the older women.

'Get to know her' Ashley said sipping from her glass. 'It's worth a shot' Hanna looked down into her mug. They turned when they heard the door close.

'Hey' Emily said as she walked into the living room. 'How are you feeling?' Emily asked looking across from the blonde.

'I'm good, a little tired' Hanna replied giving the brunette a smile.

'I'll leave you two alone' Ashley said as she placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her. 'Goodnight girls' Ashley said as she kissed Hanna's forehead.

'Sorry I'm so late, I had a tone of homework and before I knew it-'

'Don't worry' Hanna said with a soft smile. 'Now you coming I'm tired' Hanna added while standing up. Emily smiled and nodded.

'I brought some of my clothes over for you' Emily said softly.

'You really are sweet Em' Hanna replied while taking the girls hand. Emily smiled at the blonde, she looked down at their hands. Hanna was definitely different but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Sure Emily missed how Hanna used to be, but something about how Hanna was now intrigued the girl. 'You coming?' Emily snapped out of her day dream when she heard Hanna's voice. Emily smiled and nodded before following the blonde upstairs.

000000

'You look great' Spencer said while looking at the blonde in front of her. 'How have you been feeling?' Hanna smiled at the brunette.

'Better, at least I don't want to sleep every twenty minutes' Hanna chuckled nervously. 'I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are'

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry' Spencer chuckled slightly. 'Spencer' she said extending her hand out to the blonde.

'So you're Spencer' Hanna replied with a smirk. She shook the taller girl's hand and chuckled at the girl's confused look. 'Emily told me some stories' Spencer glared playfully at the brunette standing next to Hanna.

'Hanna!' Aria exclaimed as she threw herself at the blonde. Hanna just about caught the girl in her arms.

'That's Aria' Spencer said with a chuckle. 'Put the girl down' Spencer said rolling her eyes at the two.

'You look so well' Aria said whilst cupping the girls face in her hands. Hanna muttered a small thanks and returned the smile. 'What classes are you in?' Aria asked extending her hand waiting for Hanna's class schedule. Aria smiled as she looked over it. 'You're in most of my classes' Aria practically squealed with delight.

'They said they changed some of my classes around' Hanna said softly as she looked at the group in front of her. Hanna jumped slightly as the school bell rung.

'You're way to nervous' Aria added looking at the blonde. 'Come on we'll be late' Aria said pulling the other girl by the strap of her bag. 'I love those boots' Spencer and Emily chuckled as they watched the two walk away.

'I'll see you at lunch' Spencer said with a smile. Emily nodded in agreement.

000000

'I got a D in English' Hanna exclaimed as she looked over her report card. 'A, D. are you freaking kidding me' Hanna sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She'd be lying if her day hadn't been stressful, mostly because after receiving her report card she was practically failing every subject.

'Yea so?' Spencer said looking over at the blonde.

'How am I supposed to get into any college with a D?' Spencer and Aria looked at the blonde in front of them. 'An F in Math, a D in biology, a freaking ungradable in chemistry' Hanna sighed heavily before dropping her head onto the table. 'I'm gonna fail and become a creepy cat lady' Spencer and Aria let out a small laugh, clearly Hanna's drama queen trait hadn't changed so much.

'Hey guys' Emily smiled as she sat down next to the hunched over blonde.

'Hey Em' Aria and Spencer replied in unison. A small grown of recognition came from the blonde.

'What' wrong with her?' Emily asked a small smirk on her face. Spencer playfully rolled her eyes as she looked at the blonde.

'She just got her report card' Emily muttered a small 'oh' before grabbing the piece of paper that lay on the desk.

'Hey it's not that bad' Emily reassured. Hanna sat up at playfully glared at the brunette next to her. She shook her head slightly before taking the paper back and putting it into her bag.

'How was swim practice?' Aria asked looking at the other girl.

'It was okay' Emily replied her tone small and flat.

'Just okay?' Aria questioned. When Emily nodded she took it as a sign to not push any further.

'Hey guys' the four girls turned to see Paige coming towards them. 'How you feeling Hanna?' Paige asked looking at the blonde.

'From Math class right?' Hanna replied flashing the girl a smile. 'I'm better'

'You left you test paper on your desk' Paige said before handing the girl her paper.

'Shoot. I knew I'd forgotten something, thanks you that's so nice' Hanna gushed as she stuffed the paper in her bag. Paige retuned the smile before saying good bye and leaving the table.

'When did you two get so friendly?' Aria asked looking at the blonde opposite her.

'What? She lent me a pen' Hanna replied shaking her head softly. 'I've gotta go' Hanna said as she stood up. 'Some guy called Lucas offered to tutor me. I'll see you later' Hanna gently touched Emily's shoulder as she left.

'You were quite today?' Spencer noted as she looked at across at Emily.

'Huh?' Emily snapped her head up, she smiled when noticed the concern on her friends faces.

'Hey what's wrong?' Aria asked as she touched the girls arm.

'I still love her' Emily replied in a small voice. 'Like yea she's different now but she's still Hanna'


	8. Don't look

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Hanna!' Emily laughed as she watched the blonde dance about dangerously close to the lake. School had finally finished for the summer, the girls had planned to meet by a lake that was a little outside Rosewood. They had been going there every summer since the four had met and this year was no exception.

'Come on Em' Hanna smirked as she looked at the brunette. 'What'd you thinks gonna happen?' Hanna asked as she balanced along the edge of the pier.

'Hey Em' Emily turned and spotted Spencer and Aria making their way towards her.

'Hey guys' Emily replied smiling at the two.

'Where's Hanna?' Aria asked when she noticed Emily was by herself.

'On the pier probably about to drown' Emily replied with a smirk. Spencer and Aria chuckled when they spotted the blonde standing at the edge of the pier.

'She's gonna fall in again' Aria said with a smirk. 'I swear every year' she said shaking her head.

'We came here just after autumn, a tree had fallen across the lake. And obviously Hanna though it would be great the walk across it, long story short that how she got the flu last Christmas' Aria gasped slightly.

'She said it was my fault' Spencer and Emily laughed at the smaller girl.

'What was your fault?' Hanna asked looking down at the three girls sitting on the sand.

'Nothing doesn't matter' Aria said looking up at the blonde. Hanna shrugged her shoulder slightly.

'Come on I wanna have fun' Hanna said as she tried to pull Emily up.

'You realise you don't have a bikini right' Emily smirked as she looked up at the blonde.

'Bra and underwear same thing' Hanna replied shrugging her shoulders. 'Screw it, come on' Hanna said as she pulled Aria to her feet.

'Wait-what?' Before she knew it she was up and halfway across the pier. Emily and Spencer chuckled softly as they watched the two jump off the end of the pier and into the water.

'Did either of those two bring extra clothes?' Spencer asked as they watched the two slash around in the water.

'Nope' Emily replied with a smirk.

000000

'I'm cold' Hanna whined as she sat cuddled up in nothing but the blanket that Spencer and Emily had been using to lie on.

'Should have thought of that' Spencer said with a smirk. She chuckled at the glare she received off the blonde.

'Here' Hanna looked up at Emily who was handed her a t-shirt and shorts. 'It's my swim outfit' Hanna smiled as she took the clothes off Emily.

'Erm thank you' Hanna said softly.

'Do you need any help?' Emily asked as she looked at the blonde, she notice a small blush appear on the girls cheeks. She nodded shyly before allowing Emily to help her up.

'Promise you won't look' Hanna said in a small voice.

'Promise' Emily replied with a soft smile.

The car ride was practically quite, Hanna had turned the radio on to get rid of the awkwardness. It surprised her when there was none.

'Thank you' Hanna said softly. Emily frowned as she looked over at the other girl.

'For?' Hanna smiled.

'For not looking' Emily chuckled softly. 'I have some body issues' Hanna replied in a small voice. Emily pulled up in front of Hanna's house.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of' Emily said as she touched the blondes arm. 'You're beautiful' Hanna felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she could feel Emily's eyes on her and it only made her feel more self-conscious.

'When we were together' Emily nodded. 'Did we like? Do stuff?' Hanna noticed the blush on Emily's cheeks which only conformed her suspicions. 'I guess we were a lot more serious than I thought'

000000

'Mom?' Hanna called as she opened the front door. She smiled when she noticed the lights dimly lit in the living room.

'Living room' Ashley replied, she smiled when Hanna came in the room and sat down on the sofa. 'How was your day?' Hanna smiled and bite her lip.

'It was good' Ashley smiled as she looked at her daughter. They sat in silence for a moment before Hanna spoke. 'Have you ever seen someone one way and then they do or say something and you see them completely differently' Ashley looked up from her book for a moment and eyed her daughter.

'What makes you ask that?

'It's just Emily. I think, I think I kinda like her' Hanna smiled softly when she noticed her mom watching her. 'In more than a friend way' she added. 'I know there's always been something there but I wasn't sure what it was' Hanna sighed for a moment. 'Is it okay to like your friends like that?' Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

'Hanna if you want to be with her you have to tell her. She won't wait forever' Ashley said giving the girl a soft smile.

'Like right now' Hanna asked, her mom shrugged her shoulders lightly before turning back to her book. 'I'll see you later' Hanna added before getting up and leaving.

Hanna sighed as she stood outside Emily's house, she took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. She smiled when the door opened.

'Hey Mrs Fields, is Emily home?' Pam smiled at the blonde in front of her, she opened the door fully to allow her inside.

'She's upstairs, would you like anything to eat or drink there's plenty left over' Hanna smiled at the older women.

'No thank you' Hanna said politely. She said a quick hello to Emily's dad before making her way upstairs. Hanna gently knocked on Emily's door, it was opened shortly.

'Hey Han' Emily said with a smile. 'What're you doing here?' she asked as she let the blonde in. Emily frowned when she noticed that the blonde hadn't said a word. 'Do you wanna talk about something?' Emily asked as she sat down by her window. Hanna exhaled heavily before making her way over to the window seat. She sat next to Emily who smiled.

'I'm tired of talking' Hanna mumbled, she gently pulled the girl closer to her and kissed her lips softly. It took Emily a moment to register what was happening but as soon as she did she kissed the girl back and wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her close.


	9. why would i mind?

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'I'll see you later' Hanna said as she looked at three girls in front of her. Emily smiled as she blonde touched her shoulder softly.

'Bye' Emily said with a smile. Aria and Spencer shared a knowing look before turning back to the brunette. Emily frowned when she turned back to the two girls in front of her. 'What?' she asked, a smirk playing on her lip.

'You and Hanna seem to be getting closer' Aria smirked as she looked at the brunette in front of her. Emily smiled softly as she looked up at the two.

'Wait are you two?' Spencer's features softened when Emily blushed.

'When did that happen?' Aria asked softly.

'Last night' Emily replied as she bit her lip softly.

'After the lake?' Spencer asked.

'I took her home, and I got home and bout an hour or so she came over' Spencer and Aria smiled at one another.

'And?' Aria asked with a smirk.

'She kissed me' Spencer and Aria squealed slightly. 'And I didn't stop her'

000000

'I knew they would get back together' Aria said with a smile as she looked over her math homework.

'They're good for each other' Spencer added with a small smile. Spencer looked over Aria's books. 'You haven't even started' Aria rolled her eyes as she looked at the brunette.

'We have the entire summer to get this done, why do we have to do it right now?' Aria whined as she dropped her pen on the table.

'Because if you don't you'll be rushing to get it done and th-'

'Okay, okay Spence I don't need a lecture' Aria said as she looked at the brunette. 'Where's Emily and Hanna anyway?' she asked as she looked at the clock.

'I know, they should have been here an hour ago' Spencer added.

'Let's go see a movie, just us two' Aria said as she leaned across the kitchen counter.

'When?' Spencer asked as she looked at the smaller brunette.

'Next Tuesday?' Aria suggested sitting up.

'It's a date' Aria quirked her brow. 'Well you know' Spencer added with a chuckle.

000000

'Weren't we supposed to Spencer's to study?' Hanna asked as she cuddled into the brunette.

'Yea, but its summer' Emily said as she ran her fingers through the blonde hair. 'And it's a really nice day' Emily added as she looked up at the sky above.

'Will they kill us?' Hanna asked as she looked up at the blonde.

'Don't think so' Emily reassured. 'We can go if you want to, I know you wanted to get your grades up'

'Do you mind?' Hanna asked as she sat up. She smiled when Emily shook her head. 'Come on' Hanna said extending her hand out to the other girl.

000000

'Where have you two been?' Spencer asked when she noticed the two girls.

'We went for a walk' Hanna replied with a smile.

'A walk?' Spencer asked with a smirk.

'Yes a walk, you know putting one foot in front of the other' Hanna replied. Aria chuckled at the looked Spencer had on her face.

'We've just finished the work, we're gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?' Aria asked as she looked at the two. She smiled when they agreed.


	10. I don't mind if I do

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'I still can't believe how scared you were' Spencer chuckled as she looked over at the blonde.

'Oh please, that was weeks ago' Hanna replied with a wave of her hand.

'You literally used me as a human shield' Aria replied with a smirk.

'You have _literally_ been teasing me about this the _entire_ summer' Hanna emphasized as she looked at the two in front of her.

'But you're so easy to tease' Emily added as she kissed the top of the blondes' head. 'Plus it took you over two weeks for you to get over it. You're never gonna live it down' she added as she looked over at the two brunettes who were beside themselves with laughter. Hanna chuckled and rolled her eyes softly.

'So how was swim practice?' Hanna asked as she looked at the brunette beside her.

'Yea it was good' Emily replied with a smile. 'You guys should join the swim class' Emily added as she looked at the others.

'Defiantly not' Hanna scoffed slightly as she looked at the brunette.

'Why not?' Spencer asked as she looked at the blonde.

'Yea it sounds like fun' Aria agreed

'I can't swim' Hanna shrugged as she looked at her phone.

'Wait you have a swimmer as a girlfriend and you can't swim?' Spencer said in disbelief.

'What about when we were at the lake?' Aria asked confusion settling on her features.

'Please, that water was barely past my ankles' the blonde replied, her words lased with sarcasm. 'Besides it's not like I'm gonna need it anytime soon' Hanna added with a shrug.

000000

'Hanna get in before I push you in' Spencer said sternly as she looked at the blonde. Spencer rolled her eyes at the glare the blonde was giving her. 'Do you wanna learn how to swim or not?' Spencer added with a sigh.

'Not' Hanna replied causing Emily and Aria to giggle.

'Come on Han, you'll do fine' Emily added as she looked up at the blonde. 'Besides there's three of us here we're not gonna let you drown' Emily added swimming to the edge of the pool.

'Fine' Hanna said with a sigh. 'I drown I will haunt all of you' Hanna added looking at the others. Emily rolled hey before helping the blonde into the pool.

'See not so hard' Spencer said with a smirk as she dropped down into the water.

'Han you realise you need to let go of Emily at some point' Aria added when she noticed the way the blonde was clinging to her girlfriend.

000000

'Your girlfriend's quite the swimmer' Coach Fulton admired as she watched the blonde.

'You should have seen her this morning' Spencer scoffed as she looked up at the coach. 'It took her forty minutes to let go of Emily' Emily chuckled softly as she looked up at her coach.

'Train her up, have her try out next semester' she added as she looked down at the two girls who were sitting at the edge of the pool. 'We could use some fresh swimmers' she continued as she watched the blonde. 'Any way girls, see you later' she said with a smile.

'Are you going to train her?' Spencer asked as she looked over at the blonde.

'Yea, if Hanna wants to join the team that is' Emily replied with a smile.

'What did your Coach want?' Hanna asked as she looked up at the two girls from the water. 'Are we invading her territory?'

'No' Emily giggled. 'She wanted to know if you wanna join the team' Emily added with a smile.

'Me?' Hanna asked, surprise evident on her face. 'Did you tell her I spent half the time clinging to you?'

'Yea we did but I guess she still wants you' Spencer added with a chuckle.

'Erm I don't know' Hanna replied as she looked up at the two. 'Like it's fun, but it's your thing' she added as she looked at the brunette.

'Han if you want to, go for it' Emily replied with a soft smile.

000000

'Ladies, please give a warm welcome to the newest member of the sharks. Hanna Marin' Couch Fulton called into the locker room. Hanna smiled softly when the locker room erupted in cheers and claps. 'Come on ladies, I want you in the water in 10' she continued as she walked around the locker room.

'Hey' Emily smiled as she looked up at the blonde. 'Look at you, finally one of us' Hanna chuckled slightly as she looked at the other girl.


	11. What the hell just happened?

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Hanna stop!' Emily yelled as she stood behind the blonde. 'Don't you dare walk away from me right now'

'What?!' Hanna snapped as she turned to face the brunette. 'What do you want from me Emily?' Hanna asked as she threw her swim bag onto the floor. 'I joined the damn swim team, I gave up art. I gave up so much to be with you' Hanna yelled as she stepped closer to the other girl.

'I never asked you to do any of that did I?' Emily snapped as she stared at the cold look Hanna was giving her. She had only see this look once before and she prayed she would never be on the receiving end of it, yet here she was.

'But I did it' Hanna continued. 'What the hell do you want from me?' Hanna sighed as she looked at the brunette.

'I want my girlfriend' Emily spat. 'This, whatever the hell you're doing. This is not my girlfriend' Emily continued. 'I know, you've changed since the accident-'

'No!' Hanna spat. 'You don't get to say that to me' Hanna felt tears burn at the back of her eyes. 'You don't get to remember how I was and compare me to now' she paused for a moment as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'It's not fair' she whipped her tear away and shook her head. She hated how broken her words had sounded.

'Hanna, I'm sorry' Emily replied as she tried to wrap her arms around the blonde. A mixture of guilt and pain hit her when the other girl pushed her away.

'No, you don't get to do that either' Hanna continued as she picked up her swim bag.

'Hanna wait' Hanna stopped for a moment at the door, she shook her head.

'We're done Emily' she whispered as she continued her way out of the locker room. She wanted to turn back, she wanted to be held and tell Emily how sorry she was. But she couldn't, she was hurting to much right now.

000000

'Hey Em' Toby smiled as he entered the girls room. 'Your mom said you could use a friend?' he asked with a smile.

'Emily isn't available today' she mumbled from under her covers.

'No?' he questioned as he leant up against her bedroom door. 'Not even for chunky monkey?' he smiled when Emily slowly emerged from under the blankets. 'Come on Em, you've gotta come from under there eventually' he said as he made his way over to the others girls bed. Emily sighed, she knew he was right. She knew she couldn't stay in her room forever, even if she wanted too. 'If not I will come under there' he said with a smirk as he lay down next to a mound of blankets which he assumed were Emily.

'Fine' she groaned as she threw her blanket off and looked at the boy next to her. 'Yes I know, I look like shit' Emily chuckled when she noticed the look on Toby's face.

'I wouldn't have said that exactly' he replied with a chuckle 'But first, we're gonna eat this entire pot of chunky monkey' he said as he took the lid off and handed Emily a spoon. 'And there we're gonna go outside, you know where the real people are' Emily nudged his shoulder softly.

'Thanks Toby' she said with a smile.

'So what happened?' he asked as he lay next to the brunette. He sighed when he noticed the look on Emily's face. 'I'm sure you guys will figure something out. You always do'

'I screwed up' she said as she looked down at her hands. 'Like _really_ screwed up' she emphasised.

'Well you can't sit around waiting for something to happen' she sighed when he noticed her nod her head. 'Am I gonna eat all this ice cream myself or are you gonna help?' Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.

000000

'She doesn't love me' Hanna said flatly as she continued to stare at the wall. Ashley frowned as she watched her daughter, she hadn't moved from her bed all day.

'What?' she asked as she gently sat behind the younger girl and touched her back gently.

'She doesn't love me' Hanna repeated in the same flat tone. 'She loves the memory of me' she added with a soft sigh.

'Who? Emily?' Ashley shook her head when she noticed the blonde nod. 'What happened?' Hanna sighed and rolled over to face her mom. Ashley sighed when she saw the state of her daughter, her eyes were red and puffy

'We broke up' Ashley frowned as she looked down at her daughter.

'What? Why?' she asked as she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

'Doesn't matter' Hanna mumbled as she pulled the blanket closer to her chest. 'I can't say I'm surprised' she added with a heavy sigh. 'Can we talk about something else, maybe watch a movie? Order a pizza?' Ashley smiled down at the blonde. She bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

'Sure, whatever you want baby' Hanna smiled up at her mom who sighed softly.


	12. Be okay

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Have you spoke to her since?' Toby asked as he looked across at the brunette. He frowned and sighed when the girl shook her head. 'Why not?' he asked as he continued to eat his pizza.

'I can't just walk up to her and ask her for forgiveness' Emily replied as she threw her pizza down. 'I really screwed things up' she added as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'Spencer and Aria won't even talk to me'

'Do you love her?' he asked nonchalantly. Emily frowned as she looked at him.

'What?' she asked.

'Do you love her?' he repeated before taking a sip of his milkshake.

'Yea of course I do' she replied with a frown.

'Then that's all that should matter' he said as he continued to eat. 'Are you gonna eat that?' he asked as he looked down at the Emily's plate.

'Have it' she said sliding it across the table. 'You think I should talk to her?' she asked as she toyed her milkshake.

'I think you should at least apologize' Toby said as he whipped his hands on a napkin. 'After all you did break her heart' he said as he looked across at the brunette. 'Come on' he said as he stood up from the booth.

'Where are we going?' she asked with a frown.

'To get your damn girlfriend back' he said as he placed a few dollars on the table.

000000

'I can't believe she hasn't even apologized to you' Aria said as she looked up from her magazine.

'Yea like she was cruel' Spencer agreed as she looked up at the blonde.

'I still can't believe she said that to you' Aria added in disbelief. 'Like she was so happy you were just alive after the accident'

'I guess I'm not the Hanna she fell in love with' Hanna shrugged as she looked at the two. 'What? I've accepted it, you should too' Hanna added when she noticed the look on their faces. The doorbell rang and they turned to the blonde.

'It's your door' Spencer said with a smirk. Hanna huffed slightly before standing her way towards the door.

'It's probably my mom, she's always forgetting her key' Hanna chuckled as she opened the door. Hanna froze for a moment as she looked at the girl in front of her.

'Hi' Emily said softly.

'Hey' Hanna breathed out.

'Can we talk?' Emily asked as she let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

'I don't know' Hanna mumbled softly as she looked at the brunette.

'Can I come in?' Emily asked.

'No' Hanna said as she stepped outside. 'We can talk here' she said as she folded her arms over her chest. Emily sighed as she looked at the blonde.

'Hanna, honestly I don't know what to say' Emily said with a sigh. 'I'm an idiot, I should never have said what I said, and honestly I don't know why I did because it's defiantly not how I feel' she added with a soft sigh. 'You mean the entire world to me Han, and its killing me right now cus all I wanna do I kiss you but I know I can't' Emily whipped away a tear that had fallen. 'I'm so sorry Hanna. Please tell me I haven't screwed everything up'

'You haven't' Hanna whispered as she looked at the brunette. 'What you said really hurt, weather you meant it or not' Hanna sighed softly before taking the other girls hand in her own. 'I just need to be mad at you a little longer, because I think right now, it wouldn't be right for us to get back together. Especially how I feel' Emily nodded as she looked up at the blonde. 'I'm not saying no, I just need some time'

'Okay' Emily said with a soft smile.

'We're gonna be okay' Hanna said as she gently grazed her fingers again the others girls cheek. Hanna sighed as she brushed away that that escaped. 'Come here' Hanna said softly as she pulled Emily into a soft kiss. 'See you soon' Hann said with a smile. Emily nodded before watching the blonde disappear into her house. Spencer and Aria looked at one another, they smiled for a moment before looking out of the window. They could see Toby sitting in his car a little distance away from Hanna's house.

'Text Toby' Aria said as she handed the taller girl her phone. Spencer nodded as she unlocked her phone and begun her text.

'Done' she said as she sat down at the island counter. Toby smiled when he noticed Emily coming towards the car, he looked down at his phone _'Mission accomplished –Spence'_ he chuckled softly before locking the screen.

'Who was that?' Emily asked as she climbed into the car.

'Oh just Jenna' he said with a smile before pulling away.


	13. It's not that easy

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Those two sure look cosy' Aria remarked as she watched Spencer and Toby. 'Do you think they're together?' Emily shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the two.

'Maybe, Toby has been talking about her a lot lately' Emily added. 'Their looking act natural' she said as she turned away from the two. Emily frowned when she noticed the way Aria was leant up the lockers.

'Why're you standing like that?' Spencer said as she opened up her locker, she chuckled when the smaller girl blushed. 'Are you guys ready for this trig test?' Spencer asked as she searched through her locker.

'Trig test?' Emily asked with a frown.

'Yea, third period. We were told about it last week' Spencer added as she looked at the other girl. 'You didn't know?' Spencer asked as she continued to rummage through her locker.

'No, I'm dead. I'm so dead' Emily whined.

'You'll do fine' Aria reassured as she rubbed the girls arm. 'Besides you can always retake it' Aria added with a warm smile. 'What are you looking for?' Aria asked as she watched Spencer.

'My phone, I can't find it anywhere' Spencer said with a sigh. 'I give up, it's not here' she said as she closed her locker door.

'Maybe it's at Toby's' Aria suggested with a smirk.

'Yea maybe' Spencer replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'What?' she asked with a frown when she noticed the way the other two were looking at her.

'You and Toby?' Aria asked with a smirk.

'It's not like that' Spencer replied as she shook her head.

'Then what's it like?' Emily asked with a smirk.

'Erm I-I' Spencer sighed in relief as she bell rang. 'I have to get to class, sorry to cut this short' she added with a smile before shooting off down the corridor.

'She realises we have English with her right?' Emily added with a chuckle. Aria shook her head softly.

'Hey, where's Hanna?' Aria asked with a frown. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the smaller girl.

000000

'Hey' Aria said with a smile as she sat down next to the blonde. 'Where were you this morning?' she asked as the other girl looked at her.

'Oh I got up late, I practically ran here' Hanna added with a chuckle. 'How was first period?' she asked with a smile.

'It was okay' Aria said with a smile.

'Just okay, I thought you had Mr. Fitz' Hanna added with a wink. 'Spencer told me' she said with a chuckle when she saw the look on the other girls face.

'So' Aria said as she looked at the blonde. 'Are you and Emily okay?' she asked with a soft smile.

'Yea' Hanna rolled her eyes at the look the other girl was giving her. 'I mean what she said really hurt, I can't just get over what she said'

'Han, you forgave me quicker when I broke your favourite pot of nail polish' Aria said as she looked at the blonde. 'She's sorry, and she misses you' the dark haired girl continued.

'I miss her too' Hanna said as she looked at the other girl.

'Then go talk to her' Aria said with a soft smile.

000000

'Have you seen Em?' Paige turned to see the blonde standing by her locker, she smiled before answering her.

'Yea, she's in the shower' Paige replied as she ran a brush through her hair. 'Where were you at practice today?' she asked as she looked at the other girl.

'I quit the team' Hanna said as she walked past the girl. Paige frowned at the blonde, no way was she getting away without giving her answers.

'What?' Paige questioned as she grabbed the blondes arm. 'You can't just quit we have a meet in less than a week' Paige continued, staring at the girl in disbelief.

'Paige I can't do this right now' Hanna said as she pulled away out of the Paige's grip. 'I'm sorry I quit but I really need to talk to Emily right now' Hanna continued as she looked at the other girl.

'Talk to me about what?' Emily asked when she noticed the blonde by her locker. 'Hey Han' Emily said with a smile once the girl turned. Emily smirked a little when she noticed Hanna's eyes rack over her body.

'Hey' Hanna said as she looked at the brunette. 'Oh n-nothing' she stammered as she continued to look over the brunette. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd seen Emily in her underwear but she had also never really paid attention. She would often avoid looking at the brunette all together to avoid embarrassing herself.

'Are you okay?' Emily asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, Emily frowned when she noticed the way Hanna was staring at her. 'Hanna?' The blonde snapped her head up and met Emily's eyes.

'Yea, why wouldn't I be?' Hanna smiled softly. Emily chuckled softly at the blonde. 'Anyway, I gotta run' Hanna continued as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Emily watched as Hanna made her way out of the locker room, bumping into a few of the other girls as she did so.

'Is she okay?' Emily asked turning to the girl next to her. Paige shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before she turned to the brunette next to her.

'I have no idea, but she really wanted to talk to you until you got out of the shower' Paige chuckled when she noticed the look on Emily's face. 'You're hot, and clearly she noticed' Paige continued motioning to the girls state of undress.

000000

'Seriously Hanna?' Hanna rolled her eyes when she noticed the way the other girl was looking at her.

'Hey don't look at me like that' Hanna said as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'You try asking a person to be your girlfriend while they're in their fricking underwear, and then tell me again how easy it is'

'But it's not like you haven't seen her like that before' Spencer said as she looked over at the blonde from her spot of the sofa. Hanna looked at her hands for a moment. 'You guys did swim together'

'Yea but I don't look' Hanna said as she looked at the two.

'But don't you guys like, you know' Aria asked carefully. Her features relaxed slightly when she noticed the look on Hanna's face.

'Since the accident, Emily and I haven't been like-' she paused for a moment and looked at the two girls.

'Intimate?' Spencer asked.

'Yea' Hanna nodded.

'How come?' Spencer asked as she leaned over towards the blonde. Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she looked back down at her hands. 'Do you not want to?' Spencer continued.

'I don't know' Hanna said as she shook her head. 'I don't remember being with her like that so it's a little scary' Aria smiled softly at the honesty that was coming from the blonde.

'I'm sure Em understands' Aria said trying to reassure the blonde.

'Yea, besides she's crazy about you' Spencer said with a smile. 'She'll wait for you' Spencer continued as she gave the blonde a smile.


	14. Let me love you

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Hey Han, your m-' a small smirk spread across Emily's lips as she watched the blonde, Emily leant up against the blondes doorframe and cocked her head to the side. She chuckled softly at how Hanna was practically prancing around the room clearly listening to some music as she did so. 'Hanna!' Emily tried again. Emily smiled and shook her head as she continued to watch the blonde. 'Well that's an interesting way to put away laundry' Emily remarked as she watched the blonde practically throw her things into her wardrobe.

'Emily what the hell!' Hanna exclaimed once she turned and spotted the brunette. She quickly pulled her headphones out. 'You scared me half to death' Hanna continued as she looked at the brunette. 'Stop laughing I could have had a heart attack' Hanna added with a smile.

'You can be so dramatic sometimes Han' Emily emphasised as she sat at the bottom of the blondes bed.

'Hey' Hanna rolled her eyes before flashing the brunette a smile. 'I've gotta put the rest of this away, then I'm all yours' Hanna said pointing at the small pile of clothes on her chair.

'You wanted to talk?' Emily asked as she begun to unlace her converse. Hanna exhaled heavily as she turned towards the brunette, she smiled to herself at how comfortable Emily seemed.

'Yea' Hanna said with a sigh. 'I was thinking' Hanna continued as she joined Emily.

'Don't hurt yourself' Emily replied with a small chuckle.

'Will you just shut up and let me talk?' Hanna questioned with a smirk. Emily smiled and gestured for the blonde to continue. 'I've had some time to think about us' Hanna said as she looked at the brunette. 'I'm tired of us not being us' Hanna looked down at her hands. 'Does that make sense?' she asked softly. Emily smiled before moving closer to the blonde, she gently cupped the blonde's cheek lifting her head slightly. Emily smiled as they made eye contact, she could see the confusion in the blonde's eyes. Hanna allowed Emily to move closer, her breathe hitched when she felt the other girl's lips brush against her own. They looked at one another for a moment, silently asking the other for permission.

0000000

'Oh my god!' Aria and Spencer said in unison as they stopped in their tracks a few feet away from the couple.

'When did that happen?' Aria asked as she looked at the taller girl.

'The weekend I guess' Spencer replied as she shrugged her shoulders. 'We didn't hear from either of them' Spencer added.

'They were probably getting re-acquainted' Aria said with a smirk as they made their way to towards Hanna and Emily.

'Hey guys' Hanna beamed once she noticed the two girls coming towards them.

'Hey' they replied with a smile.

'So how was your weekend?' Aria asked with a smirk as she looked at the two, they defiantly seemed happier than usual.

'Yea we didn't hear from either of you' Spencer added flashing the smaller girl knowing smile.

'It was good' Emily said as she smiled at Hanna.

'Yea it really was' Hanna agreed before softly kissing the other girls lips.

'So are you guys back together?' Aria asked with a smile as she looked at the two.

'Yea, I'd say so' Hanna said with a smile a she looked at the two.

'I'd say so too' Emily added before kissing the blonde's forehead gently.

'Come on, we've got English' Spencer said as the bell rang. 'English 101 with Ezra Fitz' she added with a wink as she looked at the smaller brunette.

'Will you just get inside' Aria said as she pushed the taller girl up the stairs and into the school.

000000

'We're wasting our study time' Hanna breathed in-between kisses.

'I wouldn't say wasting it' Emily replied, a smirk playing on her lips as leant down and kisses the blondes lips. Hanna chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair, she locked her arm around the other girl's neck to hold her close. Hanna gasped softly as Emily pushed her up against the door, they pulled apart for a moment and looked at one another. Emily gently rested their foreheads together.

'We know you guys are in there' they chuckled as they heard Spencer's voice from the other side of the door along with a few bangs.

'We should go' Hanna whispered as she gently peaked the other girl's lips. Emily nodded and sighed as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the other girl's face.

'I'll grab our stuff' Emily said as she pulled away from the brunette.

'Don't make me come in there' Spencer called as she tried the door.

'Gees were coming okay' Hanna called back as she rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door but before she could open it she felt Emily grab her by the waist. 'What're you doing?' she asked with a smile.

'This' Emily replied as she placed a lingering kiss to the other girl's lips. 'I love you' she whispered as she looked at the blonde. Hanna gasped softly as she stared at the brunette. 'You don't have to say it back' Emily said as she let go of the blonde. 'Come on they're waiting for us' Emily said as she handed the blonde her bag.

'Finally' Spencer said with a smirk as the door opened. 'Then again I guess it takes a while to put your clothes back on' Spencer teased as she looked the brunette up and down.

'Shut up Spence' Emily snapped as she glared at the taller girl.

'What's rattled your cage?' Spencer asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

'Emily!' Hanna yelled as she grabbed the brunette by her arms in an attempt to stop her from jumping the taller girl. 'What the hell?' she asked as she spun the girl around. Emily pulled herself out of Hanna's grip before walking away without saying a word.

'Way to go Spencer' Aria said as she went to follow Emily.

'Leave her' Hanna said calmly. 'It's not your fault, its mine' Hanna said as she pulled at the sleeves of her shirt. 'She told me she loved me' Aria and Spencer looked at one another for a moment. 'And I didn't say it back' she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

000000

'Yes Spence, I'm on my way over to hers now' Hanna said as she made her way to Emily's. 'Yea me too, I hope she isn't mad' Hanna continued as she looked around. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow' She continued as she hung up on the brunette. Hanna exhaled heavily as she made her way up the steps to Emily's front door, she knocked on the door.

'Hanna, what a lovely surprise' Pam said with a smile as she looked at the blonde. 'Emily's not here at the moment, but you can wait for her' she continued as she allowed the blonde inside.

'Oh' Hanna said with a sad smile. 'Where is she?' she asked as she followed Mrs Fields into the kitchen.

'She went out with Toby' she said as she pulled out a chair for the blonde. 'Lasagne?' she offered as she opened the fridge.

'Pardon?' Hanna asked as she sat down at the counter.

'I made lasagne would you like some?' Hanna smiled and nodded as she looked at the older women. 'You know I'm so glad you and Emily are back together, you always were good for her' Pam said as she handed the younger girl a plate. Hanna offered small thanks as she listened to the brunette. 'How's your mom?' she asked as she sat opposite the blonde.

'She's good' Hanna nodded. 'She's just started dating' she continued as she ate.

'Oh really?' Pam asked as she sipped at her coffee.

'Yea, Ted. The new pastor from the church' Hanna added with a soft smile. 'He's great, I've met him a few times' Hanna continued. 'When's Mr Fields coming home?' she asked when she noticed a photo of him on the fridge.

'Not for a few months' Pam said with a heavy heart.

'I'm sorry' Hanna said as she put her fork down. 'I shouldn't have asked, I know how much and Emily miss him' Hanna continued, internally scolding herself for being so thoughtless.

'No, it's okay' Pam reassured as she touched the blonde's shoulder. 'Finished?' she asked as she motioned to Hanna's plate.

'Yes, thank you Mrs Fields. It was great' Pam smiled as she placed Hanna's plate in the dishwasher. 'Can I get a glass of water please' she asked with a smile. 'Thanks' Hanna said when Mrs Fields handed her a glass. 'Mrs Fields?' Hanna questioned as she looked over at the older women.

'Yea' Pam frowned when she noticed the troubled look on the young girls face.

'I'm in love with your daughter' Hanna turned when she heard a soft gasp from behind her. Her stomach fluttered and her heart hammered against her rib cage when she saw the look on Emily's face.


	15. Good Different

'An F, you've gotta be kidding me' Spencer exclaimed as she dropped her head on the table.

'Come on Spence it's only a mock up' Aria said as she forked through her salad. Spencer snapped her head up at the smaller brunette.

'I've never had an F in my entire life, please I can't go home tonight can I stay at yours' Aria rolled her eyes softly at the other girl before agreeing.

'You're so dramatic sometimes' Aria replied with a small smile as she continued to look at the taller girl.

'Yea but it's part of my charm' she replied with a wink.

'Shut up'

'Hey guys, what's up?' Hanna said as she sat down next to Aria. The blonde smiled as she placed her folder on the table.

'Spencer got an F on the biology exam and now she's going all Britney Spears' Hanna chuckled softly as she looked at the smaller girl.

'What did you get?' Spencer asked as she leant on her fist.

'Erm it's not important' Hanna replied as she tightened her pony tail. Aria and Spencer glanced at one another for a moment before Spencer quickly grabbed the blonde's folder.

'Wow Han, you got a B' Aria said in awe as she looked at the blonde.

'Yea like it's nothing' Spencer rolled her eyes at the blonde.

'Han, this is amazing. You should be proud, you're killing all your classes' Spencer continued as she looked over the blonde's report card.

'Hmm thanks' the blonde replied with a small smile as she looked at the two. 'I just figured it was time to get some things in order, especially if I want to get into college' Spencer and Aria smiled as they looked at the blonde, things really had changed with her. She wasn't the old Hanna they once loved but a different version they now grew to love and cherish.

000000

'Hey honey' Ashley said with a smile when she spotted the blonde enter the kitchen. 'How was school?' she asked as she picked up her handbag off of the counter.

'Are you going out?' Hanna asked as she looked over her mom.

'Yea, Ted asked me out on a date' Hanna nodded as she dropped her backpack on the counter.

'So things are getting serious with you guys' she asked as she looked at the older women.

'Things are going well' Ashley said with a sigh. She smiled at her daughter for a moment. 'I'll be home soon okay' she said as she gently kissed the blondes cheek. 'Don't wait up' she said as she touched the blonde's shoulders. Hanna sighed as she heard the door close she shrugged off her jacket and threw it on top of her bag as she switched on the coffee machine. She jumped slightly when she heard the door slam.

'Hello?' Hanna called as she stood against the counter. 'Mom?' she called again as a floor board creaked. 'Is someone there?' she continued as she grabbed the TV remote. 'Seriously is someone there?' Hanna yelled as panic set it, she lifted the remote up slightly as she edged towards the door, she peered around the corner.

'Oh my god Emily' Hanna exhaled as she placed the remote on the counter. 'I could have killed you' she continued motioning towards the counter.

'Hanna what the hell' Emily exclaimed as she yanked her head phones out. 'Seriously Hanna, with the remote?' she replied, a small smirk gracing her lips.

'Well yea, I could have' Emily folded her arms over her chest as she looked at the blonde in front of her. 'Don't look at me like that, you scared me okay' the blonde continued as she made her way back into the kitchen. Emily chuckled softly as she took her jacket off and hooked it on the banister, she smiled when she noticed the blonde standing against the counter.

'Well hey' Hanna said as she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her waist. 'You want some coffee' she asked as she turned her head slightly to look at the other girl.

'No I shouldn't, I'll be up all night otherwise' she said as she let go of the blonde and leant up against the counter.

'You say that like it's a bad thing' Hanna added as she reached up and kissed the other girls lips.

'What's with you?' Emily asked as she looked over the blonde.

'Nothing why?' Hanna asked with a frown as she turned back to grab her coffee cup.

'You just seem different today' Emily continued as Hanna sat herself on the counter.

'Good different, bad different?' she asked as she took a small sip out of her cup before placing it on the counter next to her.

'I haven't decided yet' Emily said as she stood in-between Hanna's legs and placed her hands on the blonde's waist.

'Let me know when you figure it out' Hanna replied as she placed a small kiss on the other girl's lips. Emily chuckled softly as Hanna wrapped her legs around the brunettes back, she smiled as she kissed the other girl and pulled her closer to her body.

'I will, don't worry' she before she pulled the blonde into a kiss.


	16. You're crazy, you know that

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Hanna smiled as she looked at the brunette in front of her, there was something a little different about her today and she couldn't quite tell what it was. Maybe it was the way her hair fell around her face or the way she was looking at her phone, Hanna just couldn't tell but she knew it wasn't a bad thing._

 _'What do you wanna do for out anniversary Han?' Emily asked as she looked up at the blonde, she smiled when she noticed the girl already looking at her. 'Like what you see?' Emily chuckled softly when she noticed the small pink blush appear on the other girl's cheeks._

 _'Erm not sure, we could stay in and cuddle' Hanna suggested as she looked back at her laptop._

 _'Hmm cuddle? Is that what you call it now?' Hanna rolled her eyes before looking over at the brunette. 'Don't look at me like that' Emily said as she buried her face into a pillow._

 _'Like what?' Hanna replied with a smirk as she looked at the girl before her._

 _'Like that' Emily continued as she peered from the blanket to look at the blonde. Hanna smiled as she pushed her laptop aside and curled into the brunette._

 _'Hmm you're crazy' Hanna said with a smile as the other girl looked up at her. 'And cute' she added as Emily pouted slightly. 'Come here' Hanna said softly as she gently kissed the brunettes lips. Emily chuckled as she kissed the blonde back before gently flipping the blonde on her back, giggling as she did so._

'Hanna get up, you'll be late for school' Ashley called as she opened the door to her daughter's room. 'You okay Hanna?' Ashley asked as she looked at the blonde.

'Yea mom, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream' she said as she pushed the covers off of herself as sat up. She smiled at the older women in an attempt to reassure her. 'Don't worry, I'm fine' she continued as she ran her fingers through her hair, she sighed heavily once she realised how clammy she was.

'Okay, but Emily's on her way over' Ashley said as she looked at the younger girl. She chuckled softly when Hanna practically jumped out of bed and into the shower. 'Thought that would do the trick' Ashley muttered as she closed Hanna's bedroom door before wondering off into her own room.

'Is that Emily?' Hanna called from the bathroom as she quickly brushed her teeth. 'Mom?' she called as opened the bathroom door, she shivered slightly as the cold air hit her heated skin.

'Yes Hanna I can hear you' Ashley answered as she looked at the blonde who was now standing at the top of the stairs. 'Are you not dressed yet?' Hanna rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the bathroom. 'And yes Emily is here' Emily chuckled softly as she heard the blonde grown.

'What's up with her?' Emily asked as she looked at the older women.

'She woke up like it' Mrs Marin said brushing the brunettes question off. She sighed as she looked down at her watch. 'Hanna, you are going to be late' Emily smirked as she leant up against the doorframe, sometimes this place really was like a circus.

'Yes, okay, I'm here' Hann replied as she threw her back pack down the stairs. Emily smiled when she spotted the blonde practically racing down the stairs before her mom could yell again. 'Happy?' she said as she looked at the older women. 'Don't look at me like that I'm ready aren't I?' Hanna added as she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. 'Later mom' she said kissing the older women on the cheek. 'Let's go' she gestured to Emily as she opened the front door.

'Bye Mrs Marin' Emily said quickly as she caught up with the blonde. Ashley shook her head as she watched the two get into Emily's car. She sighed heavily before closing the front door, she really did worry about the blonde sometimes, especially when she hid things from her.

000000

'You okay Hanna?' Spencer asked as she sat next to the blonde. 'Why weren't you in class?' she asked as she placed her bag in front of her.

'I needed some air' she replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'I'm just feeling a little stressed today' she added as she sighed heavily.

'How come? Did something happen?' Spencer asked as she allowed the blonde to rest her head on her shoulder.

'Maybe' she replied with a sigh. 'I had a dream, but I'm starting to think it was more of a memory then a dream' Spencer frowned as she tiled her head to look at the blonde.

'What was it about?'

'Doesn't matter' Hanna replied as she looked down at her hands, she shook her head as she stood up, Spencer frowned as the blonde let out a sigh as she grabbed her bag off of the floor.

'Where are you going?' Spencer asked as she looked up at the blonde. Her features softened when she noticed the defeated look on the other girls face.

'To find Emily' she replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'I need her' she added as she walked into the school.

00000

'Hey Han' Emily said with a smile as she kissed the blondes forehead. 'Mind if I join you?' she asked as looked over the other girl.

'Sure' Hanna replied heavily as she looked at the brunette. 'What?' Hanna added with a smirk when she noticed the look on the other girls face.

'Nothing' Emily replied as she bit her lip.

'No seriously what?' Hanna continued when she noticed the glint in the other girl's eyes.

'You're wearing my shirt' Emily replied softly, Hanna smiled as she looked at the other girl. 'I kinda like that' she added with a shy smile.

'It's a good shirt' Hanna added as she looked down. 'Plus it's yours so I can't complain' Emily chuckled before taking the blondes hand in her own.

'That's good then' Hanna nodded before placing chaste kiss on the other girls cheek.

'We should go somewhere' Hanna said softly as she pushed a few peas around on her plate.

'Yea, where?'

'Hmm Paris maybe, or New York. I've always wanted to go there' Hanna mumbled a she looked down at her food. Emily though for a moment a she continued to eat her pasta.

'Sure, we could do that' Emily smiled softly when she noticed the look on the blondes face. 'Sounds like fun' she added with a wink. 'Just us? Or?' Hanna smiled as she looked at her girlfriend.

'We could go with Spencer and Aria, but maybe we could get our own room' Emily smirked when she noticed the look on the blondes face.

'Yea?' Emily replied as she leant closer to the blonde. Hanna bite her lip as she looked into Emily's eyes. 'Just the two of us?' Hanna nodded. 'Hmm I wonder what we could do with all that time and space on out hands'

'I could think of a few things' Emily smirked as she looked at the blondes lips for a moment before back into her blue eyes.

'I bet you could' Emily whispered as she took the blondes lips in her own.


	17. I love you

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

'My mom will be wondering where I am' Hanna said as she rested her forehead against Emily's.

'I'm sure she knows' Emily breathed as gently kissed the blondes lips. Hanna let out a small sigh as she allowed the brunette to continue. 'Em?' Hanna said softly when she felt the girl's teeth graze her skin. 'You dare leave a mark there and I will personally kill you' Emily chuckled and pulled away from the blonde

'Would I do something like that?' Emily held her hands up when she noticed the look the blonde was giving her. 'Come here' she said softly as she took the blondes lips in her own. Hanna let out a small gasp when she felt the other girl grab her waist. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, she giggled as Emily pushed her down against the back seat.

'Em as much as I want this' Emily stopped for a moment as she looked down at the blonde. 'I don't want our first time to be in the back of my car' she added as she thumbed the fabric of Emily's flannel.

'Okay' Emily mumbled as she placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. 'Come on' Emily said as she opened the car door and pulled the blonde up. 'I'll take you home' Emily added with a smile as she kissed the other girl before getting in the car. Emily smiled as Hanna got into the passenger side and attempted to fit her hair and clothes.

'Sorry' Hanna whispered as she looked out of the window. Emily frowned as she looked across at the blonde.

'Why?' Emily asked as she touched the blonde's leg. 'Cus you know your boundaries?' Emily questioned as she glanced at the blonde.

'But I know you want to' Hanna replied softly as the car stopped.

'Han, listen to me' Emily said as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards the blonde. 'You know me, I would never make you do anything you're not ready for'

'But before the accident-'

'Hanna that was a different you, hell it was a different us' Emily said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'Do I want to? Of course, but I am willing to wait, I love you Hanna'

'I love you too' Hanna replied softly as she looked at the other girl. Hanna smiled and gently reached over towards the brunette and kissed her lips softly. 'I'll see you tomorrow' Hanna whispered as she kissed the other girls cheek. Emily smiled as she watched the blonde get out of the car and make her way towards her house. Hanna smiled as she closed the front door and leant up against it, everything was falling into place, her grads were finally in check and her relationship with Emily was going great, yea there had been a few bumps in the road but every relationship had them. She sighed heavily before running her fingers through her hair, she chuckled softly as she kicked her shoes off and made her way up the stairs.

000000

 _'Hmm hey princess' Emily smiled as she gently brushed blonde hair out of Hanna's face. She chuckled softly as the blonde opened her eyes and smiled lazily. 'Don't you look adorable?' Hanna chuckled softly as she looked up at the brunette._

 _'Why're you here so early?' Emily smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips. 'No come back' Hanna whined as she felt the other girl pull away. She frowned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at the brunette who was sitting across from her._

 _'Happy birthday' Hanna smiled as Emily gently kissed her lips again. 'I wanted to give you this before we got to school' Emily added as she handed the blonde a small black box. Hanna smiled as she opened it to revel a gold plated necklace with her name on it. 'Do you like it?' Emily asked nervously as she watched the blonde._

 _'I love it' Hanna replied with a smile before gently kissing the other girl on the cheek. 'And I love you' she whispered as kissed the other girls lips. Emily giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde._

 _'You know we have some time before school' Emily added with a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the other girl. Emily chuckled as the blonde pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips before kissing her._

Hanna snapped her eyes open, she sighed as she sat up, 3:30am. She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her face, it was then she realised she was crying, it was then she noticed her clothes and sheets clinging to her body. She exhaled sharply as she turned over the pillow and threw the covers onto the floor, she shook her head as she allowed herself to be taken over by sleep.

'HANNA!' Hanna blinked harshly as she sat up in her bed. 'Are you okay?' Mrs Marin as she opened the girl's bedroom door, panic in her eyes as she looked at the blonde. 'You were screaming' Ashley sighed as she looked at her daughter. 'Were you asleep?' she asked as she went to sit on the blondes bed, she frowned when she noticed how sweaty Hanna looked. 'What's wrong?' Hanna sighed heavily at the worried look in the older women's eyes.

'I keep having these dreams' Hanna started slowly.

'Dreams? What dreams?' Ashley asked as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed.

'I don't even know if they're dreams, they feel more like memories' Ashley frowned as she looked at the younger girl. 'Like memories from before the accident, I have them and then wake up like this' Hanna explained as she ran her hand through her hair.

'What are they about?'

'Emily, our relationship' Hanna continued as she looked at the older women. 'I thought the doctor said I wouldn't get my memory back?' Hanna questioned as she stood up.

'He said it might' Ashley said as she got up off of the bed. 'Go shower, I'll change your sheets' Ashley added as she guided the blonde out of the room. Ashley sighed heavily as she pulled Hanna's pillows and sheets onto the floor. Ashley sighed as she opened Hanna's wardrobe and pulled out fresh sheets, she pulled out her phone and quickly made a doctor's appointment. It was time to get to the bottom of these dreams and see what was going on in the younger girls head.

'You can have the day off school today?' Ashley said with a smile once the spotted the blonde standing in the door way. 'I made an appointment with the doctor for one o'clock, so get dressed?' Ashley continued as the picked up some pillows and placed them back on the bed.

'The doctors?' Hanna questioned as she buttoned her jeans up.

'To see what these dreams are, remember Doctor Morgan said to give him a call if you're memory started to come back' Hanna nodded as she threw a t-shirt on and put her hair up a pony.

'I don't have to go in that tunnel thing again do I? I hated it last time' Hanna asked as she looked at the older women.

'I know baby, but if they need to see what's going on' Hanna nodded as she allowed the older women to brush some of her hair out of her face. 'I'll make us some coffee' she added as she turned to leave.

'Mom?' Hanna questioned. 'I lost my gold necklace where would it be?' she asked carefully as she watched the older women.

'The one Emily brought you?' Ashley smiled before disappearing for a moment before handing the blonde the small chain. 'I found it in the bathroom, you've got to be more careful with it' she added with a chuckle. Hanna's fears were confirmed as she continued to stare at the necklace she could no longer kid herself into thinking they weren't real, something needed to be done.


	18. Same old love

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

Hanna sighed heavily as she leant against the sink, her head had been spinning all morning and this was the first time she had been able to control it. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment she threw her hair up lazily into a pony, she sighed as she turned the tap on to wash her hands.

'Hey' Emily said as she looked over the blonde. 'You okay? Your mom said you hadn't been sleeping well' Emily continued as she wrapped her arms around the other girl, she frowned as she felt the other girl's heart hammering against her chest.

'Yea I'm fine' she replied as she pulled away from the brunette. Hanna bit her lip as she looked over the brunette before pulling her into a harsh kiss, she chuckled as the other girl stood there for a moment, her eyes wide and a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she looked at the blonde in shock.

'Woah' Emily muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked away from the blonde 'Where did that come from?' she asked as she took a step closer towards Hanna.

'What? I can kiss my girlfriend if I want' Hanna replied nonchalantly as she dropped her bag on the floor.

'Yea, you haven't kissed me like tha-' Emily paused for a moment as she spotted the small gold necklace hanging around the blonde's neck. 'Erm since- I erm' Emily sighed heavily before shaking her head.

'Since you brought me this?' Hanna continued as she played with the chain around her neck. 'I had a dream that you brought me this for my birthday, so I asked my mom about it' she paused for a moment when she noticed the look on the other girls face. 'She told me where it would be, and now I'm thinking by the way you're looking at me that it wasn't just a dream' Hanna sighed heavily as she looked up at the brunette.

'Your memories coming back?' Emily breathed as she watched the blond in front of her.

'I went to the doctors yesterday, I had as scan and they believe some parts of my memory are bleeding through or whatever they said, you know they really should say what they mean. I should have took Spe-' Emily rolled her eyes before quickly cutting the other girl off by kissing her.

'You talk too much sometimes' Emily muttered against the blondes lips before gently kissing her again, Hanna smirked as she looked at the brunette. 'I love you' Emily said with a smile as she held the girl close.

'I love you too' she replied with a smile.

00000

'Guys could you look after my house while Aria and I go to the movies?' Spencer asked as she looked at the two girls in front of her.

'Sure, but why?' Emily questioned as she looked up.

'Spence isn't supposed to leave the house alone at night' Aria added as she continued to scroll through her phone.

'So can you please, I will rent whatever movie and get whatever food you guys want' Spencer pleaded as she looked at the two.

'You know you had us at 'look after my house' but now I want pizza' Hanna said with a smirk.

'Thank you' Spencer breathed as she looked at the two of them. 'Also guys keep it clean, I don't want to have to burn my bedsheets' she added with a playful glare.

'No promises' Hanna smirked as she winked at the brunette next to her. Emily rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her water. They chuckled when they noticed the look on the other girls face.

'Come on, we'll be late for gym class' Aria said with a small chuckle as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

'So what're you guys going to see?' Hanna asked as she intertwined her fingers with Emily's.

'It's a surprise' Aria replied with a smirk. 'She always picks the movies so it's my turn' Aria said as she opened the locker room door for the others. 'Besides it'll make a change from the documentaries you watch' she continued as she followed the others.

'I've got swim practise' Emily said softly as she looked at the blonde. 'Are you sure you don't want to come? Coach would love you back on the team' Emily continued as she brushed some of the blonde's hair behind her ear. Aria and Spencer exchanged looks for a moment.

'I want that' Aria said as she put on her t-shirt. 'I want someone to look at me the way they look at each other' Spencer smiled as she watched the two, she could see the love in their eyes and the tenderness of their touches. It was clear they loved one another.

'Okay I have to go' Emily said with a smile. She chuckled softly when she noticed the small pout on the other girl's lips. 'Quick kiss and then I'll go' Emily added as she kissed the blondes lips softly.

'Bye' Hanna said with a smile as the other girl pulled away, she sighed as she watched the brunette walk away and join her team mates.

'Well look at you all in love' Spencer teased as she watched the blonde walk towards them. Hanna rolled her eyes as she looked at the two in front of her.

'How are things going with you two?' Aria asked as she put her bag into her locker.

'Great, really it's amazing, she's amazing' Arias face softened as she looked at the blonde, every time she spoke about their relationship there was always a light in her eyes and a smile that she just couldn't hide.

000000

'Hey Hanna' Paige said with a smile as she sat next to the blonde. 'Are you waiting for Emily?' she added as she opened her swim bag.

'Yea' she replied with a smile.

'She left about ten minutes ago' Hanna frowned as she looked at the girl in front of her. 'She told me to tell you to meet her at Spencer's' Paige continued with a smile.

'Thanks Paige' Hanna said softly as she picked her bag up off the floor and hoisted it over her shoulder.

'Do you need a ride?' Paige offered with a smirk when she noticed the blonde pull her phone out. Hanna smiled before nodding. 'Come on, I'll take you to your girl' Paige continued as she stood up and led the blonde towards the car park.

000000

'Hey' Aria and Spencer said in unison as the blonde walked through the door.

'What?' she questioned with a smile when she noticed the look on their faces.

'There's something I need to show you' Spencer said as she as she stood up and took the blondes bag of her and placed it on the counter. She smiled as she gently dragged the blonde towards the stairs.

'Wait' Aria said as she stopped the two. 'I think she should find it herself, but first' she added as she walked up to the blonde and pulled her hair out of her pony tail and undid a few button on her shirt. 'There now you can go' the smaller girl said with a smile. Hanna frowned slightly as she looked at the two in front of her.

'Go' Spencer said as she practically pushed the girl up the stairs. Hanna chuckled as she looked at the two before disappearing up the stairs and out of sight. She sighed heavily as she stood outside Spencer's bedroom door. She smiled as she opened the bedroom door to find the room dimly lit the only source were the candles that were scattered around the room. She breathed when she spotted the brunette standing by the window.

'Wow' Hanna continued as she looked over the brunette. She smiled softly as she turned.

'Hey' Emily said as she bit her lip and made her way towards the blonde. Hanna smiled as the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist.

'You're full of surprises' Hanna mumbled softly before pulling the brunette into a kiss.

000000

'No you always pick the movie, it's my turn' Aria said as she folded her arms over her chest. 'Besides you promised' Spencer rolled her eyes before getting up and grabbing her bag. They smiled at one another when they heard Emily and Hanna laugh.

'I'm so jealous of their relationship' Aria said with a smile as she slipped her coat on.

'I think everyone is' Spencer replied as she looked across at the smaller girl. 'It's so pure and innocent' Aria chuckled as she looked at the taller girl.

'There is nothing innocent about their relationship' she added with a small wink as she ran her fingers through her hair.

'You know they don't do that right' Spencer continued with a chuckle. 'Emily told me, Hanna's not ready so they're waiting' she added with a shrug.

'That's kinda cute' Aria stated as she put her bag on the counter. 'Aren't we all searching for that person who will accept us and love us and do whatever to be with us'

'I guess we do' Spencer added with a soft smile. 'Come on we're going to be late if we don't leave now' Spencer added as she looked at her watch.

'You and your time scheduales' Aria said with a chuckle as she followed the brunette out of the door.

0000

'Han' Emily paused for a moment as she pulled back from the blonde slightly. 'We don't have to do this' she continued as she tucked some of the blondes hair behind her ear.

'I know' she replied with a smile. 'I want to' she added as she pulled the girl closer to her.

'Are you sure? Emily questioned as she pulled away from the blonde. Hanna nodded before pulling Emily into a passionate kiss. Emily chuckled softly at the ferocity the blonde used, it soon faded and the passion they had for one another turned into a need. Emily gently unbuttoned the blonde's shirt as she kissed her lips, she gently slid it down the blonde's arms. Hanna pulled away for a moment and threw it onto the floor, she bit her lip as she took a moment to catch her breathe. 'We can do whatever you want, we can go as far as you like and we can stop whenever you want' Hanna smiled and nodded as she looked at the girl in front of her. 'You just say what you want' she continued as she traced her fingers across the girls toned stomach.

Hanna gently toyed with the hem of Emily's t-shirt before kissing her again. She pulled it up slightly to rest her hands on the other girl, she continued to pull at the other girls until they parted and she took it off. Hanna breathed as she looked at the other, this had been the furthest she had gotten with the other girl since the accident, she was nervous and she could tell Emily was too.

'What're you thinking?' Emily whispered as she grazed her fingers across the other girls arm. Hanna gently intertwined her fingers with the other girls before looking in her eyes.

'That you're really beautiful' she replied softly. 'And that it wanna turn the light off' she continued with a nervous smile. Emily smiled when she noticed the small blush on the other girl's cheeks. She reached across and flicked the light off, they smiled at one another before kissing one another. Emily pushed the blonde onto her back and gently settled in between her legs.

'I love you' Emily whispered as she placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

'I love you too' the blonde replied before kissing the other girl.

000000

'So what's going on with you and Toby?' Aria asked as she picked up her popcorn and drink.

'Erm nothing, why would there be?' Spencer asked as she looked at the smaller girl.

'Oh come on, you guys are more insuperable then Hanna and Emily' Spencer rolled her eyes as she opened the door and allowed the smaller girl to walk through.

'Fine, I like him' she admitted with a sigh.

'Then what's the problem?' Aria asked with a frown. 'Does he not like you back?' she questioned as she stopped for a moment. Spencer shook her head and quickly glanced at the tickets.

'Come on, we're in screen three' she said in an attempt to change the subject.

'Spence' Aria said as she grabbed the other girls arm. 'Talk to me, I'm your friend' she continued with a frown.

'I don't know, okay. I just don't know' Spencer exclaimed as she looked at the smaller girl.

'Do you wanna bail on the movie and get some food, we can talk?' Aria offered as she looked at the taller girl. Spencer thought for a moment before nodding slightly and following the smaller girl out of the theatre. 'So what's wrong?' Aria asked as she sat down opposite the taller girl.

'I like him a lot, but he doesn't like me' Spencer said as she looked at the smaller girl.

'That's not true' Aria said as she accepted her drink off the waitress.

'How'd you know?' Spencer asked as she slummed in her seat, staring at the cup in front of her.

'Because he told me' Aria said nonchalantly as she sipped at her mug. Spencer sat up sharply and stared at the brunette. 'Well he told Emily and she told Hanna who told me' she added with a smirk. 'I have no idea why Emily tells her anything' she added with a chuckle.

'Are you sure? Cus I don't wanna make a fool out of myself' she pushed as she looked at the brunette.

'Yes, now drink your coffee'


	19. She still doesnt

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'So I heard you and Toby have a date' Emily said as she sat next the brunette. Spencer smiled and bit her lip as she looked up at the brunette she rolled her eyes when she noticed the look on Emily's face.

'Okay, it's nothing. Its two friends having coffee' Emily rose her brow as she looked at the other girl. 'Fine it's a date' she admitted as she rolled her eyes.

'Told you' Aria said as she took twenty dollars off the blonde before sitting down opposite the two.

'You guys bet on it?' Spencer asked as she looked at the two in disbelief.

'How did you lose? I told you' Emily said with a smirk as she looked at the blonde. Hanna shook her head and waved Emily's question off.

'Just make sure you use protection' Hanna said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through her hair.

'It's coffee' Spencer interjected as she looked at the blonde.

'Well these coffee dates can change pretty quickly' Hanna said with a smirk as she winked at the brunette.

'Oh please what would you know, the furthest you two have got is making out in the back of your car' Spencer said with a chuckle as she looked between the two. She frowned when she noticed the look the two shared.

'Yea Han, what would we know?' Emily said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde causing her to blush. 'Anyway we have to get to class, come on Han' Emily said with a chuckle as she offered her hand to the blonde.

'What's gotten into them?' Spencer asked as she watched the two wonder off.

'What do you think?' Aria questioned with a smirk as she opened her fruit cup. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the confused look on the other girls face. 'Sex, Spence. Sex'

'How do you know?' Spencer asked with a frown as she looked across at the brunette.

'Hanna talks to me' she relied with a shrug.

000000

'Guys in my bed, seriously' Spencer exclaimed as she looked at the two in front of her. 'I didn't change my sheets' she continued at the realisation. Hanna ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at her girlfriend. Aria chuckled softly when she noticed the look on her three friends face.

'What?' Aria asked with a smirk at the glare she received from the taller girl. 'You let a sexually active couple stay in your house, in your bed. What did you think they were gonna do, braid each other's hair?' she continued when as the taller girl stood up.

'I need to go change my sheets' Spencer continued as she picked up her folders. 'And shower' she paused for a moment as she looked at the two. 'Twice' she added before walking away. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning to the blonde.

'What're you doing for thanks giving?' she asked as she touched the blonde's leg.

'Are we all doing the tradition of helping you decorate your house?' Aria asked as she propped her head up with her hand.

'Yea, but my mom was wondering if you guys wanted to come for thanksgiving, your mom can come too' Emily added with a smile as she looked between the two.

'I'll see what she says, I'm not sure what my dad and Mike are doing' Aria said as she stood up from the table. 'I'll see you guys later' she added as she gently touched the brunettes arm as she walked off.

'I have to go too' Emily said as she looked at the blonde. 'Don't give me that look' Emily added as she took the blondes hand in hers. 'I'll see you tonight' Emily said as she leant forward and placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. 'I love you'

'I love you too'.

000000

'Are you excited to have your dad home?' Spencer asked as she lay down on the other girl's bed.

'I can't wait, I just love this time of year' Emily said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Spencer chuckled as she propped herself up on her elbows.

'We know' Spencer continued as she rolled onto her side. 'Isn't this the first time Hanna will have met your dad since the accident?'

'Yea, I never thought of that. Do you think she's nervous?' Emily asked as she sat next to the brunette.

'Well, she never really had to meet your dad. She was Hanna your friend; who already knew your dad, and then the was Hanna your girlfriend and your dad loved her'

'When I first told him I was with Hanna he laughed. When I asked what was so funny, he knew I liked her but he always thought she was way to girly for me. His words were she is the queen of everything pink' Spencer and Emily chuckled as looked at one another.

'When is that picture from?' Spencer asked when she noticed the photo frame on Emily's cabinet.

'It's from Aria' Emily said as she handed it to the other girl. 'It's just after the accident we were just getting to know each other again' Emily said fondly as she smiled down at the picture.

'I never asked, what was that like for you?' Spencer asked as she sat up against the other girl's pillows.

'What was what like?' she replied with a small frown.

'Well one minute she was your girlfriend the next she was practically a stranger, everyone was so wrapped up in making sure Hanna was okay but no one asked how you felt. She was the love of your life and then she was gone' Emily sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Honestly?' Spencer nodded a she looked at the other girl. 'It killed me. The worst was that she just looked straight through me. There was a different look her eyes whenever she looked me and it killed me' she replied honestly. 'She still doesn't look at me like she used to' she added with a heavy heart.

'Em, I'm so sorry'


	20. Don't worry about me

**I don't own pretty little liars or the characters**

'Babe where do these go?' Hanna asked as she held up a snow globe in each hand.

'By the window' Emily replied as she attempted to untangle a bunch of fairy lights.

'Do you need some help there?' Hanna asked with a chuckle when she noticed the agitated look on the other girls face. Emily sighed as she looked at the blonde, she nodded and accepted the kiss the blonde offered her. 'You know if you put them in bags they wouldn't tangle as much' Hanna added as she pulled on the lights. 'My mom and I do that every year and we never have a problem' she continued when she noticed the look on the other girls face. 'Hey I love Christmas just as much as you do, I may not have a shirt that says so but I do' she said with a smirk.

'I love you' Emily sighed as she looked over the blonde. Hanna blushed softly and looked away from the brunette for a moment. Emily chuckled as the other girl's reaction.

'Hot Chocó?' Spencer asked as she walked into the living room with a tray. Hanna chuckled softly as she took a mug off of her and sipped at it.

'Where's Aria?' Emily questioned as she looked over the taller girls shoulder.

'She's on her way, she had some stuff to do' Spencer replied causally. 'I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend' she continued as Toby walked into the room with a plate of cookies.

'Your mom said to give you guys these' he said as he set them down on the coffee table.

'Hey Toby' Emily said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

'Somebody, anybody help me' they all chuckled as they heard Aria call from the garden.

'We've got this' Spencer said as she pulled Toby out of the room and down the hall.

'So' Hanna said as she turned towards her girlfriend.

'So?' Emily questioned as she looked over the blonde. 'What's with you?' Emily asked when she noticed the look on the blondes face.

'What?' Hanna asked as she tried to hide her smile. 'I've just missed you' she continued as she untangled another bunch of fairy lights.

'I know, we've been busy with college applications' Emily said with a small sigh. 'Will you go out with me tonight?' Emily asked with a wink.

'Like a date?' Hanna asked as she put her arms around Emily's neck.

'Like a date' Emily replied with a chuckle, it had been a while since the two of them had been alone together.

'I'll think about it' Hanna replied as she pulled away from the taller girl.

'Hey' Emily said softly as she quickly grabbed the blonde by her waist. Hanna chuckled before softly kissing the taller girl.

'Em, why do you have three inflatable sno- oh' Aria said with a smile. 'Sorry guys' she said with a chuckle as they pulled away. 'Your mom made some sandwiches, do you guys want any?' Aria continued as she looked at the two.

'Yea, we'll be out in a minute' Emily said as she picked up a mug of hot chocolate. Aria smiled and nodded before leaving the two alone.

'I swear we get zero privacy' Hanna said as she looked at the brunette. 'Maybe we should go to a hotel after our date?' Hanna said as she wriggled her eye brows in a suggestive manor. 'It's been a while since we did the whole date and hotel thing' she continued as she went to pull the girl towards her.

'Are you hungry?' Emily piped up as she moved away from the blonde. Hanna frowned at the other girl. 'My mom made sandwiches, you want sandwiches, I'll get sandwiches' Emily rambled as practically ran off to join the others.

000000

'Do I smell or something?' Hanna asked as she turned to Aria who was sitting on the steps.

'What?' she asked with as small chuckle at the girl's random question. 'No of course not' she continued when she noticed the seriousness on the girls face.

'Really? Cus Emily has been avoiding being in ten centimetres of me' she said as she looked at the brunette who was rifling through a box of tinsel.

'What you guys were all over each other earlier' Aria continued with a smirk. 'I could feel the heat before I even walked into the room' she added with a small chuckle.

'Well I mentioned us doing the whole date and hotel thing and it was like I had suddenly got the plague or something' Aria's smile faded as she looked at the blonde.

'Have you guys not done that since the accident?' Aria sighed and ran her fingers through her hair when the blonde shook her head. 'The accident happened when you guys were on a date' Hanna felt her blood run cold as the words fell out of the girls mouth.

'What?' she barely breathed as she quickly turned to her girlfriend who smiled and waved. 'You mean she saw?' she continued as she turned back to the smaller girl.

'You didn't know?' Aria whispered as she looked at the blonde. 'I'm sorry, I thought she told you' she added when she noticed the look on the blondes face. Hanna shook her head before getting up and making her way towards the brunette.

'Hey Han' Emily said with a smile when she spotted the blonde. 'Hey what's this?' she asked when the blonde practically threw herself into her arms. 'Han?' she questioned as she rubbed the blondes back.

'You saw what happened to me?' Hanna questioned as she held the brunette in her arms. Hanna's featured softened when Emily slowly nodded. 'Why didn't you say something?' she asked as she pulled her closer.

'Because I didn't want to be another thing for people to worry about' she admitted as she rubbed the blondes back. 'Everyone was worried about what would happen to you, I couldn't fall apart' Hanna frowned as she pulled away from the brunette.

'You could have, everyone would have understood' Hanna continued as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

'I don't want to do this right now, we'll talk about it later okay?' Emily said as she pulled away from the blonde. 'I can't do this with everyone here' she added as she walked past her and into the house. Aria frowned when Emily walked past her and into the house, she looked over to Hanna who just shrugged her shoulders before helping Emily's mom with some decorations.

It had been a while since Emily had disappeared and Hanna had started to worry, it wasn't like the brunette to skip out on something she really loved. Hanna ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she sat on the bottom step of Emily's pouch, she shook her head as she checked her phone.

'Hanna?' Hanna smiled when Pam opened the door. 'Where's Emily? I thought she was with you' Pam sighed heavily as she looked at the blonde.

'I'll go check upstairs' Hanna suggested when she noticed the worried look on the older women's face. Pam smiled as the blonde walked past her and up the stairs.

'Em?' Hanna called as she opened the brunette's room, she frowned when she discovered it was empty. 'Em?' she tried again when she heard a small sob. She frowned as she tried the door to the bathroom, it was locked. 'Em are you in there?' Hanna questioned as she tried the door again.

'Yea' she replied, Hanna sighed at how broken her girlfriends voice sounded.

'Em, please let me in' Hanna said as she pressed herself against the door. 'Just let me in, so that I know you're okay' she added with a defeated sigh. 'Em' she continued as she heard a strangled sob from the other side of the door.

'No one ever asked if I was okay' Hanna frowned as she listened to her girlfriend. 'I saw you get hit, and I heard the noise you head made when it hit the ground. And I saw the blood, I saw everything but no one asked if I was okay'

'Em, please let me in just for a minute' Hanna pleaded as she listened to her girlfriend practically sob her heart out.

'And then when you finally came round I could see that you couldn't remember anything and I thought I'd lost you, and I needed you but you would just look at me like I was a stranger and it hurt, it hurt so bad. You didn't love me and I could see that and still no one asked if I was okay, and I wasn't I really wasn't'

'Em you've gotta unlock the door' Hanna tired as she turned the handle. 'Please baby' she continued when the handle wouldn't turn. 'I wanna see your beautiful face' she added softly as she dropped her hand off the handle.

'I'm crying' Hanna chuckled at the high pitch in the other girl's voice.

'But I bet you're still beautiful, come on baby let me in' Hanna sighed with relief when she heard the lock turn. 'Hey' Hanna said as she opened the door, she sighed when as she looked at her girlfriend. She was a mess. Her mascara had ran down her cheeks and there were lines on her face from where her tears had fallen. 'Come here' Hanna said as she practically pulled the brunette into her arms.

'I'm sorry' Emily mumbled as she whipped her nose on her sleeve and leant into the blonde.

'It's okay, I'm here' she replied as she gently rocked the brunette in her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

'I didn't wanna make it all about me' Emily whispered. 'Because everyone was so worried about you' she paused for a moment before pulling away from the blonde. 'I didn't want to be another problem for everyone to deal with' Hanna sighed heavily as she gently wiped away at her girlfriends tears.

000000

'I'm sorry about before' Emily said soft as she pulled back the blankets on her bed.

'Don't be, I love you so it's okay' Hanna added as she slipped into her jacket.

'I was being selfish' Emily continued as climbed into bed and slummed against her pillows.

'No you weren't, you were considering your own feelings. You can't keep everything bottled up. It's not fair' Hanna said as she picked up her rucksack up off the floor.

'Can't you stay?' Emily asked with pleading eyes as the blonde kissed her forehead. Hanna smiled as she pulled the blankets up towards the brunette.

'I wish I could, but I promised my mom I'd help with some presents' Emily sighed and nodded as she allowed herself to sink into her pillows. 'G'night Em' Hanna said as she flicked the girls bedroom light off and begun to close the door.

'Han?' Emily called as the blonde stood in the doorway.

'Yea Em?'

'I love you'

'I love you too'


	21. Shusshhh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

'Merry Christmas!' Hanna greeted loudly as she flung her arms in the air as she made her way down the stair case.

'Are we gonna have this for the next three days until Christmas?' Ashley asked with a chuckle as she looked across at Emily.

'Yes' she added with a nod and she took a sip of her hot chocolate that Mrs Marin had made for them.

'Come on mom where's your Christmas spirit?' Hanna continued as she dropped down next to the brunette and snuggled under the blanket she had been using. 'We haven't even put the tree up, do you know how long Emily's has been up?' she added in an accusing tone.

'Since thanksgiving?' Ashley added with a brow raised.

'Exactly mom since thanks giving' she added with a nod. 'Now Christmas is in the three days and look it's still there' she added as she pointed towards the pile of Christmas lights, bubals and tensile. 'Santa would be disappointed' she added causing the other two to let out chuckles.

'You didn't tell her' Emily said with a small chuckle as she looked at the older women.

'Must had slipped my mind' Ashley added with an eye roll as the blonde shot her a glare. 'Last year you said we would put it up Christmas Eve and that's what we're doing' Ashley added as with a shoulder shrug as she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her. Hanna nodded softly and slummed back against the sofa before replying.

'I don't remember last Christmas' Ashley sighed as she looked at the younger girl, for a moment she had forgotten all about the girls accident. 'I don't even remember my birthday' she added softly. Emily and Ashley shared a knowing look for a moment. They both knew how upset Hanna could get when she really thought about the accident and all the things she forgot, there were times when she'd cry for hours about it. It hurt her, but there was nothing she could do.

'Come on Han, no need to get upset' Emily said softly as she touched the blondes' knee. 'We'll put the Christmas stuff up tomorrow' Emily added with a small nod as she gently kissed the blondes cheek.

'What's taking the other two so long?' Ashley asked as she looked at her watch. 'You've been here an hour'

'We all know how Aria is' Emily said with a chuckle as she glanced at the clock. 'She's probably tried on about four outfits' she added as she looked at the blonde, who offed her a soft smile before resting her head in the brunettes lap.

'I'll leave you to it' Ashley said with a smile as she looked at the two. Emily smiled and nodded as she placed her mug on the side table and ran her fingers though the girl's hair. She smiled as the blonde seemed to snuggle into her.

'What you thinking?' Emily asked as she pulled out the girls pony tail. Hanna sighed for a moment before answering.

'What if my memory doesn't come back?' she asked quietly as she looked up at the brunette. 'I know when you guys are talking about the old me' she added as she looked away for a second. 'I just pretend and join in but I often don't know what you're all talking about' Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she was about to answer when the front door opened.

'Hi guys' Aria and Spencer said in unison as they came into the house. They smiled at the two as they joined them in the living room.

'This is cosy' Aria said with a smile as she leant against the door frame and unzipped her boots.

'Do you guys want anything to drink?' Hanna asked as she sat up and shrugged the blanket from around her shoulders.

'Yes, coffee please' Spencer said with a sigh as she slumped onto the sofa opposite the girls.

'How many this time?' Emily asked with a chuckle as she blonde got up.

'Four' spencer huffed as she shot the shorter girl a glare. 'why can't you settle on one outfit' she added with a small grunt as she kicked off her shoes and allowed herself into the sofa.

'Come on Spence, its Christmas' Aria said with a smile as she sat next to the brunette and smiled as the taller girl rested her legs across hers.

'You know you can't keep using that excuse' Emily said with a chuckle as the blonde returned with Spencer cup of coffee.

'Ugh thank you' she said as she practically pulled the girls arm off.

'Easy tiger' Hanna said with a smirk as she re-joined Emily. 'Nearly lost a limb' she added with a chuckle as Emily rubbed her back.

'Shush Han its Christmas' Spencer said softly as she sipped her coffee winking at the smaller brunette as she did so.

'Okay, okay I'll stop using it so much' Aria said with a chuckle as she looked at the others in front of her.


	22. A gift worth waiting for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters.**

 **I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update I will try to keep it to every other Thursday if I can.**

 **If you have ideas for storylines as I'm looking into starting a one shot series. Let me know in the comments.**

'Ginger bread shaped pancakes?' Hanna questioned a she peered over her mom's shoulder and stared into the pan. 'And Christmas tree toast?' she continued with a smile. 'You really went all out didn't you' Hanna remarked as she looked at the older women.

'You asked for 'Christmassy breakfast'' Ashley quoted as she placed the last pancake onto the top of the stack and handed them to the blonde. 'So did I deliver?' Ashley asked with a smirk as she picked up two mugs and placed them on the table and joined the blonde at breakfast.

'Ugh huh' Hanna muttered with a nod as she shovelled pancake after pancake into her mouth.

'Are the girls coming over later today? Ashley asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

'Yea, we're gonna exchange presents and go out for hot chocolate' Hanna said with a smile as looked away from her food for a moment. 'Em will like her present, wont she?' Hanna asked nervously as she looked at the older women.

'She'll love it' Ashley said simply as she reached to touch the blonde's arm in an attempt to reassure her.

OOOO

'I've got to pick up Hanna's Christmas present up' Emily said as she grabbed her bag up off the counter.

'What did you get her?' Spencer asked, a small smirk grimaced her lips as she looked at the brunette. Knowing the girl the way she knew her, it just had to be something special.

'Come on, I'll show you' Emily said with a smile as she grabbed her car keys. 'It's in town, I wanna get it before we meet Hanna and Aria' she added when she noticed the girl frown slightly.

'Okay' Spencer shrugged as she grabbed her coat and boots and joined the other girl. 'Where exactly did you get Hanna's present from?' Spencer asked as she noticed Emily had parked on the far side of the car park.

'You know Mr Winters' place?' Emily asked as she turned off the engine and unclicked her seat belt.

'Mr Winters?' Spencer asked as she looked over at the brunette. 'The guy who made door knobs and light bulbs?' Spencer continued as she followed the girl out of the car and into the shopping centre.

'He doesn't just make light bulbs' Emily said with a chuckle as she lead the taller girl into the store.

'He literally made my bedroom door knobs and the fitted the lights in the barn' Spencer added with a smirk as she pushed the door of the shop open. She jumped slightly at the sound of the bell tolling above the door.

'Emily, is that you?' a voice called from the tail end of the shop.

'Yea, I'm coming' Emily called back as she disappeared into the back leaving Spencer to wonder around the small room. The beauty of the small shop took Spencer back, her features softened as she looked around; the room was dimly lit by lightbulbs that hung from the ceiling, they offered a soft golden glow. Illuminating the odds and ends around the room. It was something else, Spencer smiled as she looked around. She had been in the small shop time after time but never really took it in, she'd never really been in it long enough before; she only ever went there when her dad asked her too and then it was always for tools of something for the barn. But this, this was pure beauty. She smiled fondly at the table in front of her. It was a miniature village, a miniature Rosewood to be exact, except there was a small train circling the town and it was covered in snow. It looked like a winter wonder land; there were houses and trees even people, a couple of miniature snowmen among the village of tiny cars and lanterns, it was beautiful. She could hear the tiny mechanics in the table as the lights turned on and off she admired the craftsman's shifts that went into it, the extraordinary detail made her feel like the person who created it had lived many lives. She smiled as the train blew its horn a small puff of smoke came out of it.

'Is that it?' Spencer asked as she looked up and spotted the brunette coming towards her with a green and red candy stripped box.

'That's the rest and a little something just to say thank you' Emily said with a smile as the older man nodded his thank you. 'Have a good Christmas' Emily nodded as she and Spencer began to walk out of the shop.

'And you girls' he said softly as he began to toll up the amount in the envelope.

'So what is it?' Spencer asked as they exited the shop. Spencer smiled as she watched the girl open the box and carefully unravelled the bubble wrap surrounding the gift. 'Wow' Spencer breathed as Emily handed it to her. 'He really isn't just a lightbulb maker is he' she chuckled as she looked at the creation in front of her. 'A snow globe' she uttered as she stared in awe at the beauty of the snow globe. It was acorn shaped decorated with a mix of snowflakes and holly leaves, inside the glass was a tiny winter scenery with snow covered trees and houses and in the middle were two people holding one another. They appeared to be dancing.

'Do you think she'll like it?' Emily asked anxiously as she waited for the other girl's reaction.

'Em, do you even have to ask. She'll be speechless' Spencer said with a smile as she gently passed it back to the other girl. 'Come on we'll be late and they'll be wondering where we are' Spencer said as she checked her watch, she handed the box back to the brunette who then placed the wrapped up snow globe into the box and into the bag Mr Winters had given her.


	23. Snow Globe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters.**

 **I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update I will try to keep it to every other Thursday if I can.**

 **If you have ideas for storylines as I'm looking into starting a one shot series. Let me know in the comments.**

'Merry Christmas!' Aria exclaimed as the door opened. Hanna chuckled as the small brunette threw herself at her. 'Where's Em, I have presents' she said with a smile as she pulled away from the blonde.

'Has she been like this all morning?' Hanna quirked a brow as Spencer sighed and nodded.

'Oh please you both love me' Aria said with a wave of her hand dismissing their comments. 'Come on, I have presents' Aria pushed as she ushered the two girls into the living room.

'Have you and Em, exchanged presents yet?' Spencer asked as she looked around the living room, she frowned as she scanned the room for the snow globe.

'No not yet, she's upstairs with her mom' Hanna said as she resumed her place on the sofa. 'She's been up there a while, should I go check on her?'

'No, I'll go' Spencer said putting her hand up urging the girl to stay.

'Okay' Hanna replied with a smile as she wrapped herself up in a blanket that was on the sofa.

'Coco' Mrs Marin said cheerfully as she made her way towards the living room. 'Hey girls, merry Christmas' she said with a smile as she placed the tray she had been carrying down on the coffee table.

'Merry Christmas Mrs Marin' Aria said as she joined the blonde on the sofa. 'Spence come sit' Aria added as she lifted up the blanket making room for the taller girl, Spencer smiled as she shrugged her jacket off and joined the other two,

Oooo

'You haven't given it to her yet?' Pam asked as she picked up the brown and white box on her daughters dresser. 'It's so beautiful' Pam added as she turned to the younger girl.

'What if she hates it?' Emily asked as she fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt.

'Why on earth would she hate it?' Pam asked as she sat next to her daughter. 'Hanna loves you and this shows how much you love her' Pam added as she handed the younger girl the box. 'There is no way she could hate something that you, her girlfriend has made her' Emily smiled as she looked down at the box in her hands. She knew deep down that her mom was right she just help but be paranoid, it had taken her months to design it and a few attempts to make it perfect, but now as she looked down at in her hands a small amount of dread ran through her body. She exhaled heavily as her mom urged for her to join the others down stairs.

'Hey, I was starting to wonder where you'd disappeared too' Hanna said with a smile as she spotted Emily leaning against the door frame. Emily smiled as she looked at the blonde. Hanna frowned as the brunette made a gesture for her to follow her.

'Merry Christmas' Emily said softly as she presented the box to the blonde. 'I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others' Hanna bit her lip slightly as she took the patterned box off the other girl. 'Come her' Emily said with a smile as she pulled the blonde towards her and kissed her lips. Hanna smiled as they pulled away and looked down at the box in her hands.

'Can I open it?' Hanna asked shyly. Emily exhaled as she nodded. Emily could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the blonde open the box

'Wow' Hanna breathed as she looked down at the creation inside. 'How did you?' she continued as she carefully took the snow globe out of the box. 'This is..' she continued as she continued to examine the snow globe.

'Do you like it?' Emily asked shyly as she watched the blonde.

'Em' Hanna breathed as she looked at the brunette. 'it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' he added as she looked at her in disbelieve. 'I love you' Hanna said with a soft smile as she reached up and gently kissed her girlfriends' lips.


End file.
